you didn't stay
by prettylittlehaleb234
Summary: When Caleb leaves for Ravenswood, Hanna is heartbroken. And now Hanna's been told some frightening news... but will Caleb ever find out?
1. Chapter 1

_**YOU DIDN'T STAY**_

 _ **A story written by prettylittlehaleb234**_

 _ ***disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters**I'm also going to be changing their goodbye a bit so it doesn't completely match the pll storyline***_

 _ **Chapter one: goodbye**_

CALEB

I don't know why I stayed so long, but it's been two weeks since I came to Rosewood. Remy and the others need me… but how do I tell Hanna?

"Hanna, I have to go…" I tell her. I came back because I missed her way too much. But I just can't stay here any longer, not with Miranda following me around; telling me to go back. I pick up my bag, but Hanna gets it first. Hanna has been my first ever love, the only girl in the world I trust my life with. But I know leaving will do us both good, and maybe she'll move on. Because I can't deal with being a long drive away, worrying A has got hold of her, and though I'll do that any way, maybe she'll move onto one of the many guys she has to choose from. Because I know this is the only way to keep her safe.

"Hanna, let got… please!" I say, getting angry. She struggles, but with those skinny arms, I win the bag easily. "Caleb," she whispers with tears in her eyes. I hate what I'm doing right now, but it's for the best. "Hanna, this is for the best," I say before turning towards her front door. As I open it, she slams it closed. "Hanna, don't do this, please!" I say, in tears myself now. "Do what, what am I doing. I'm standing infront of my own door in my own house," I sigh, and look away. "Is this about Miranda?" she asks. "It's not what you think," I tell her. I know exactly what she's thinking. She thinks I'm leaving to get back to Miranda. Oh if only I could tell her Miranda was long gone.

Hanna interrupts me from my thoughts. "Is this about the girl who I told you to look after? God I'm so stupid… I gave her to you!" she says, tears streaming down her face. "You're not stupid, you're smart and beautiful… Hanna you have no flaws, that's why I love you!"

"If you loved me you wouldn't be leaving me would you?" she says sarcastically.

I stroke her face with my thumbs, and kiss her forehead. "I'll never forget you Hanna Marin," I say, before opening the door and stepping into the cold, numbing air. The rain splashes against my face, and I walk down the path to my car. To Ravenswood, I think to myself… great.

HANNA

Caleb's gone… for good this time. We're over… for good. God, I miss him already. But he's already broken my heart twice before, and to be quite honest I don't know why I let him back into my life. Yes I am, I love him… and I always will no matter who I end up with (I'm silently praying it will be Caleb!)

I see my mom at the top of the stairs. "Mom, is this what dad did?" I ask her in tears. "No baby, no… Caleb will come back, I'm sure of that!" I sniff, and wipe away my tears. "Thanks mom," I say before going to my room to hide away for the rest of my life.

I jump onto the bed, and take my phone off charge. I take off the case with me and Caleb on it, and throw it across the room. Then I go onto apple music and download the saddest songs I can find. I grab my beats from the dresser and turn on the Bluetooth. The music automatically starts playing a song, and it pops into my head. This song was playing when Caleb and I had our first dance together. Tears fall as I picture what the perfect moment was. I had on my perfect dress, with the perfect matching shoes. And holding me close as we danced was my then perfect boyfriend.

I let the tears fall, and for some reason I don't skip it. It brought back memories, but atleast they were happy ones. When the songs finished, I get under the duvet. For the first time in a long time (okay… two weeks) I would be sleeping alone. My mom had exceptions for Caleb, because she thought of him as a son. I roll onto his side. It still smells like him. I feel underneath the pillow, and tough paper. I pull it out, and see it's a note… from Caleb.

 _Dear Princess,_

 _I know when you're reading this, you hate me… but there's too much going on right now for me to be in your life, because it's dangerous. Ravenswood is dangerous, that's why you can't come with me._

 _I just want you to know that I love you with all of my heart, and I'll never forget you_

 _-Caleb xxx_

After reading that note, there's so much I want to say to him. So I call him… and of course he doesn't answer, so I leave a message.

"Hey, it's me… Hanna. I've been thinking a lot lately, and been trying to pinpoint the exact moment I lost you. But I just wanted to let you know, it was the best year of my life Caleb… and I love you."

I decide to get some rest, so turn off the sad, depressing music. I pull one of Caleb's shirts over my head, and climb into bed. I snuggle my head into his pillow and smell his scent. Wrapped in his t-shirt is the closest I'll get to cuddling him all night. Resting my head on his chest, and falling asleep on him, meaning he had to stay the night.

I sigh into the pillow, and place the note on the other pillow. Goodnight Caleb, I whisper, however this time there was no response…

 _ **EEEEE… I'M REALLY HAPPY WITH THIS FIRST CHAPTER. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE READING, HOWEVE RI SHALL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE TOMORROW AS I'M OUT ALL DAY AND NIGHT FOR A PARTY. BUT SUNDAY THERE SHOULD BE A NEW CHAPTER. XX**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**YOU DIDN'T STAY**_

 _ **A story written by prettylittlehaleb234**_

 _ ***disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters**I'm also going to be changing their goodbye a bit so it doesn't completely match the pll storyline***_

 _ **Chapter two: Ravenswood**_

CALEB

After a long drive, I reach Ravenswood. I see Remy, Olivia and Luke sat outside our favourite café. They run to me, and I hug them. "Caleb, we thought you were staying in Rosewood… for good!" I look at them and sigh. "I was, but with Miranda following me, I just couldn't!"

"What about Hanna?" Olivia asks.

"We broke up," I tell them all quietly.

"So you told her about Miranda?" Remy says.

"No, no I didn't…"

"Caleb… she probably thinks you and Miranda are you know… together!" Luke says.

"Yes, I am aware of that, but it had to be done because I love her way to much for her to get hurt here!" I tell them. They all nod, and I pull up a chair to the table. "Anything bad happen whilst I was gone?" They shuffle around in their seats, "Caleb, Mrs Grunwald… well she passed away!" My mouth drops open. Yes she could be annoying, but she was like a second mother to me. She helped Hanna and the others find Alison. "Wait, so now Carla's dead… the promises?"

"They've been broken!"

"So I can go back, to Rosewood, to Hanna… for good?"

"You could… or you could stay for a while?" Miranda says. "Miranda, please stop following me. I can't deal with it… you have ruined my relationship." I tell her bluntly. "I'm sorry guys, but it's a long drive back to Rosewood. I'll see you all later!"

"Bye Caleb!" they shout, before passing my coffee through my car window, before I drive back to my home.

IN THE CAR

"Caleb, you can't leave Ravenswood!" I hear Miranda say. "No, Miranda… you can't, I can!" I tell her in a low voice. "Caleb, don't do this!" That reminds me of Hanna, the night we broke up. "No Miranda, I can… and I will. Now get out of my car!" I yell. "NO!" she yells back. Then everything happens so fast, a car pulls over from the other side of the road, and runs me off it.

The car's falling, and tumbling but all I can think is 'you have to get back to Hanna'. I hear a splash, and realise I've ended up in a river. I can't undo my seatbelt… it's stuck. The car's sinking, faster and faster. My phone buzzes, and I pull it out of my pocket. **Miss me Caleb? I should hope not, hope you don't die in that river. Get it, Caleb Rivers. Gosh that's unfortunate –A**

God the prick. Water is coming through the side of the car, and I know that I'm to die right here right now. So I close my eyes, and think about Hanna… of what we could've been. My life is slowly slipping away, the deeper the dream, the closer I am to death…

ARIA

Ezra and I are driving back from a house viewing. As we join the queue, I see there's been a crash. SO me being nosy, I stick my head out the window to look. And I see a car… a very familiar car, floating in the river. "EZRA STOP!" I yell at him. He jumps, and pulls over where the police cars are. I run after him, carefully making my way down the unmarked path. ""Ezra, is it Caleb?" I ask him quietly. Then I reach him and see for myself. There floats a lifeless Caleb Rivers. My phone bleeps. **Whoops, my bad –A.**

Before I can stop him, Ezra's already taken his shoes, socks and shirt off. "Ezra?" I shout to him. He looks back, "we have to save him Aria, and Hanna will be distraught if he dies!" And then before I know it he's in the river, swimming to the car. I see him grab Caleb, but all I can think of right now is why on earth he was driving back, he had to stay in Ravenswood! I get out my and call Hanna.

"Hello?"

"Han…"

"What Ari?"

"It's Caleb!"

"What about Caleb?"

"It looks like he was coming back, for you. And A ran him off the road… into a river. Han, I don't know if he'll make it. Ezra's gone to pull him out of the car, but he looks lifeless…"

Silence, that's not a good sign. "Aria, is there an ambulance?"

"It's on the way, Hanna. The police called for one as soon as they arrived!"

"Ari, if he dies…"

"Han hush, think positive okay!"

"Okay, I will!"

"I think the ambulance is here, yes there it is. Han I have to go!"

"Can I meet you there?"

"Of course you can Hanna!"

"Okay, see you there!"

HANNA

Tears are falling down my face, and I rush to get my bag packed. Phone, headphones, book… Caleb's note. I take that everywhere with me. I pull on my favourite jeans, and a tank top. On goes Caleb's hoodie, and then I'm about to leave when my mom stops me. "Hanna, where are you going?"

"The hospital mom!"

"Why?"

"Caleb was taken there, he had a car accident. He was coming back for me!"

"I told you he wouldn't be long. He loves you baby! Now go see your man!"

"Okay, bye mom!"

"Bye!"

AT THE HOSPITAL

I rush to the front desk. "Has Caleb Rivers been admitted yet?" I ask the receptionist. "Last time I checked hun, he was in room 223." I shout "thank you" before running up the flight of stairs leading to rooms 200-275. 220, 221, 222, 223. Here it is.

I give a slight knock. Nothing. I can't wait any longer. I slowly open the door, and see Aria and Ezra standing over my baby. "CALEB!" I scream, rushing to him. "Who is this?" asks a doctor. Aria holds me close. "This is his girlfriend, Hanna Marin." Ezra says. "Well Hanna, it seems Caleb here is very lucky. I wipe away my tears. "What?"

"We've found a heartbeat, now all he needs to do is wake up from his coma!"

"C…coma?" I stutter.

"I'm afraid so, but for right now be happy we found a heartbeat. If it wasn't for Mr Fitz here, he'd be long gone!"

I turn to face Ezra. "Thank you, Ezra!" I whisper, tears streaming down my face. "Aw Han, it's okay. Caleb survived a gunshot, I think he'll survive this!" Is mile at him, and Aria loosens her grip. The doctor leaves, and I pull up a chair. "Caleb, it's me. I know you left, and we broke up. But I love you still, and I always have!" I tell him. I take his hand, and squeeze it hoping he'd squeeze it back. But it was all loose and floppy. "Oh Caleb!" I say, sighing. I kiss his forehead, and sit back in the chair…

"I'm not going anywhere!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**YOU DIDN'T STAY**_

 _ **A story written by prettylittlehaleb234**_

 _ ***disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters**I'm also going to be changing their goodbye a bit so it doesn't completely match the pll storyline***_

 _ **Chapter three: fate**_

CALEB

I hear the doctors talking, apparently I've been in this vegetable state for over 2 months now. They're not sure if I'm going to wake. I hear a girl, crying. Hanna! Or my mom… I hope it's not Hanna, because I hate to see her upset. Even though I can't see her it hurts.

I hear her quiet footsteps reach the bed. She's stayed by my side for these 2 months, and I can't quite believe it myself. I broke her heart, and that was the biggest regret of my life. Because for as long as I live, she will always be my Hanna Marin. And even after that.

"I'm here Caleb, babe I'm never leaving!"

'Hanna, I love you.' I try to say… but it doesn't come out. 'I try so hard to wake up, but it's so hard'. She thinks it's her fault, that if she'd never invited me to Rosewood, I'd never have left like that and going run off the road by A. "God, I'm so stupid!" I hear her say. "I hate myself, look what I've done to you Caleb," and then I feel the tears splashing on my face.

This is my breaking point. The girl I love to the moon and back is crying her eyes out and there's nothing I can do about. With all of my strength, I force my eyes open. And for the first time in 2 months I see Hanna's face. "CALEB!" she squeals. "Han," I whisper. "I'm so sorry Han," I tell her, fighting back the tears. I'm about to go into detail but she cuts me off with a kiss. She smiles into it, and I pull her into my arms.

"I thought I was going to lose you Caleb, I really did!"

"I'm right here Hanna, I'm not going anywhere!" I tell her, though I don't think it's very true.

"I love you Caleb, forever and always!"

"I love you too Han, forever and always!" I say to her, before pulling her into a long, badly needed cuddle.

There's something I'm keeping from Hanna, something really bad... and I don't know how to tell her. I have to leave soon, for a job. But the jobs in an army camp, and I'll be helping them track down the bad guys. But the thing is… the army camp is in Afghanistan. And I'll be gone for 6 months. I'll tell her tonight.

"Doc, can I leave?" I ask him. "Yes Caleb, but take it easy. We don't want you back here for a while."

"Of course Doc, thanks for everything," I say, and shake his hand. I take Hanna fragile hand, and hold it tight. "Han, there's barely anything of you, how much have you eaten in the last 2 months?"

"Erm… I've had lots!" she says, clearly lying.

"Hanna, look me in the eye and tell me you haven't made yourself throw up since the accident," I say- silently pleading she does. But she turns her head away from. "If I did that, I'd be lying. And we promised no lies," she says quietly. I turn her head back to face me. Stroking her face, I look her in the eye. "Hanna Marin, I love you. And I'm back now, so no more throwing up,"

"Deal, as long as you promise to stay!"

"About that Hanna,"

"Caleb…"

"I applied for a job, so you'd be able to go to college!"

"Caleb that's great!"

"Han, it's in Afghanistan. On an army camp, for 6 months…"

HANNA

Damn, I only just got him back. Usually, I'd cry and blank until he promised not to go. But this time, I'm too numb. Six fricking months. "No, Caleb I just got you back!" I say, tears falling. I guess the numbness is gone… "Han, please don't cry, I… I won't go if you don't want me too. It's just a good opportunity," he says quietly.

"I get that, but six months?" I say. "I'll be back before you know it!"

"You've said that before,"

"And am I or am I not back?"

"You are," I say smiling. I wrap my arms around his neck. We kiss, and walk hand in hand home. We put on a movie and I snuggle into him. "Caleb?" I ask him. "Yes baby?" he replies, kissing my head. "When do you leave?" I ask him. "In two months," he says, with a sad smile. "Well I guess we'll have to make the most of the time we have together!" I tell him.

He walks over to me, and picks me up. I wrap my arms around his neck, and my legs around his waist. He kisses me passionately and I return the kiss. He carries me to my bedroom, and lays me gently on the bed. He gets on top, and when he leans down to kiss me I get lost in my thoughts. He rolls over, so now I'm on top. I peck him on the lips, but his grip around my waist tightens so I can't leave.

And before I know it, he's tickling me. Non-stop, and I can't do anything but try and fight him off. But that just ends up with me on bottom, with Caleb holding me down by my hands. "C..." "Caleb…" "Stop!" I manage to say in between laughs. He looks me in the eye, "nope!" he says with a smile; showing his perfectly white and straight teeth.

He won't give up, and won't stop, so the only way to make him is to lie. "Caleb, it hurts," I say, whispering. He immediately stops, and the look on his face nearly makes me break character. "H…Han, I'm so sorry princess; I didn't mean too!" he says. That's it, I can't take this. "OMG the look on your face!" I say, rolling around on the bed. "W…what?" he says in disbelief.

"Ha, I got you so good!" I say, laughing so hard it hurts. "Oh Hanna Marin, it's so on!"

"Like Donkey Kong?" I ask him, smiling.

"You betcha!" he says back, before hopping into bed. We both get under the duvet, and I move closer to Caleb. He turns to face me, and I lean in. We share a 'goodnight' kiss, before I turn my back to him so I can get some rest.

His arm snakes around my waist, and he pulls me close. With my free hand, I grasp his and he squeezes it gently as if to tell me he's here and I can sleep. I squeeze it back, and he kisses the back of my neck. "Caleb, do you think there's a reason we always find each other again?" I ask him quietly.

"It's fate Hanna!" he tells me.

"What do you mean?"

"We're just meant to be together, I can sense it!"

"I love you,"

"I love you too!"

I smile, and close my eyes. After ten minutes of A thoughts, I finally fall into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**YOU DIDN'T STAY**_

 _ **A story written by prettylittlehaleb234**_

 _ ***disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters**I'm also going to be changing their goodbye a bit so it doesn't completely match the pll storyline***_

 _ **Chapter four: goodbyes**_

HANNA

Tomorrow Caleb leaves for Afghanistan. I mean, yes I'm so proud of him because he's going to help the army and everything-but he's my Caleb. And it means I have to lose him for a whole 6 months. Maybe even forever. God if anything happens to him… no Hanna, stop thinking like that. He's going to be fine.

"Babe, have you finished packing?" I call to him, walking over to his bedroom. I'm stood in his apartment with his joggers on, his t-shirt on underneath his favourite hoodie. I hope he doesn't want it… "Yes, I'm just looking for my" he pauses, looks at me, and walks towards me. "That hoodie," he finishes. "Well that's too bad, you're not getting it back." I tell him bluntly. He sighs, and puts his arms around my waist. His fingers interlock, and I wrap my arms around his neck. I rest my head on his chest, the soothing sound of his heart beat calming me.

"Caleb, I'm going to miss you…" I whisper, looking up at him. "I'll miss you too Han, so much!" he says back. He tilts my head, and we both lean in. The kiss lasts longer than I expected, but it's interrupted by the door. I sigh. "I'll get it, you get your suitcase." I tell him, before making my way to the door. I unlock it, and open it. I scream.

Stood at the door is Aria, Spencer, Emily, Toby and Ezra. "God, Han calm down!" Emily says to me as I hug them all. "Sorry, it just feels like I haven't seen you all in ages," I say truthfully, before hugging Spencer and Aria.

Caleb comes running in with no shirt. "Han, are you okay? I heard a scream…" his voice trails off when he sees everyone. "Guys, what is this?" he ask, and he smiles as he walks over to join me. He kisses my temple, before man-hugging Ezra and Toby. Aria and I mimic their hugs, and the others laugh.

ARIA

Hanna invites us inside, and we all huddle in the middle of Caleb's apartment. "Coffee anyone?" Hanna shouts from the kitchen. We all answer yes, and Spencer's eyes are sparkling at the thought of caffeine. "I didn't even need to ask Spence, did I?" she jokes, and we all laugh.

I go over to Hanna to help with the drinks. "How you holding up Han?" I ask her. She looks at me, and shakes her head. "I don't know what to do Aria, 6 months is a very long time. What if he moves on?" she asks me, being serious. I chuckle a bit, "Han you are the only girl Caleb will ever want!" I assure her. "How do you know?" she wines. "By the way he looks at you, the way he smiles when you enter the room. The way he risks his life to save you. And the fact he's always back, even when he leaves and you both think he's gone for good. He always come back Hanna, he comes back for you!" I tell her, hugging her as well. "Thanks Aria," she says, and squeezes my arm.

We bring everyone their coffees, and sit on the sofas. I perch on the edge next to Ezra. Spencer and Toby are side by side holding hands. Emily sits next to Spencer, and Caleb is next to Toby. Hanna climbs on Caleb's lap, and snuggles into his chest. I feel so sorry for Hanna, she only just got him back. I don't know what I'd do if Ezra left, but I am very proud of Hanna for letting Caleb go.

I suddenly hear sniffles, and look over to see Hanna crying into Caleb's abs. He rubs her on the back, and pulls her closer. She looks up, and wipes away her smudged mascara. He looks into her eyes, and kisses her lips. God damn they're cute.

CALEB

Hanna's silently crying into my hoodie. Luckily it's black so you can't see the smudges of make-up she's left. I pull her even closer to me, and wrap my arms around her. I kiss her, and them realise everyone is watching. They clear their throats and Spencer says, "We'll give you guys some time!" They say bye, and then my 5 best friends leave.

"Han?" I whisper. She looks at me. "I've tried my best Caleb. I've tried to be calm. But I don't want to lose you. What if you find a really cool, pretty army girl and forget about me. Stupid, ugly, fat, dumb me?" she says, tears falling. "Han, you're not stupid, ugly, fat or dumb. You're beautiful and amazing. I will never love anyone else but you Hanna. You know why, because ever since I met you I've been falling for you more every single day. I wake up and wonder how I got so lucky. I don't deserve to have you in my arms, I don't deserve to be able to kiss you and touch you. But somehow I can, and it'll always be you Hanna. No one else!" I tell her, tears forming in my eyes.

6 months is a long time. She could move on, forget about me. I can't bear the thought of her being kissed and held by anyone but me. "Han, promise me something?" I ask her. "Anything," she says, holding my hands. "Don't forget about me!"

"I could never Caleb, I love you every second of my life."

"Except for when I get over-protective and jealous," I point out.

"That's because it's sometimes annoying, but I know why you do it!" she says, smiling at me.

"Yes, because I get mad, and jealous. But that's only because I love you and I don't want to lose you!"

"Just don't forget me either Caleb."

"Han, there's 7.5 billion people in the world, but I want you!"

"And you've got me!" she tells me.

We lean in, and have a slow gentle kiss. I smile into it, and so does Hanna. Tears falling down both of our faces, but we stay in that position for around 5 minutes. Then I get a text saying my cab was outside. "I don't see why I couldn't have taken you," she whines. "Because I don't want you driving home upset Han." I tell her, kissing her again.

"Goodbye Caleb..." she says sadly.

"I'll see you in 6 months Hanna," I tell her.

I start to walk to the door but something Hanna says makes me stop.

"I love you so much Caleb, more than anything in the world!"

"Han, I love you so so much. Hold onto that until I get back," I tell her. She walks over, nodding her head. We kiss, and my phone buzzes again. "I really have to go Hanna," I say, breaking the kiss. "Bye Caleb, I love you!"

"I love you too. I'll be back soon!"

 **HEY GUYS, I HOPE YOU'RE ALL ENJOYING THE STORY. FANFICTION ISNT LETTING ME READ YOU'RE REVIEWS, SO PLEASE PM ME WITH SUGGESTIONS –LIV X**


	5. Chapter 5

_**YOU DIDN'T STAY**_

 _ **A story written by prettylittlehaleb234**_

 _ ***disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters**I'm also going to be changing their goodbye a bit so it doesn't completely match the pll storyline***_

 _ **Chapter four: loneliness**_

HANNA

4 weeks, one whole month. That's how long Caleb's been gone. It's killing me. I have no one to cuddle up too at night, nobody to hold me when I wake up after an A nightmare. He's text me once, saying he loved me and he arrived. That's the last time I've heard him. I've gone to various different phone hackers to try and see if they can reach Caleb, but they all either told me they couldn't, or the price was too high. One guy tried to make me pay $4000.

So here I am, sat on Caleb's side of the bed, eating ice-cream and listening to depressing music. The door goes, but the music is too loud for me to hear it. Then all of a sudden Caleb's bedroom door (I'm staying in his apartment) bursts open and Spencer, Aria and Emily walk in. I jump, but don't take out my headphones. I turn my back, and lie down so I'm not facing them.

SPENCER

It was Emily's idea to visit Hanna. Four weeks ago Caleb left, and she hasn't been in school ever since. Her mom's away on business so she has no clue Hanna's been skiving. But we do. She answers our texts, telling us she'll come in tomorrow, but that never happens. So it was my idea to check up on her. And we all knew she'd be the closest she could be to Caleb… his apartment.

So we drove there together, and found his room number. The door was unlocked, so we ran in. She was nowhere to be seen and that panicked us. We ran into every room, until we got to the bedroom. I slowly opened the door, and sure enough Hanna's lying there.

She turns her back to us, so we walk calmly to the bed. Aria walks round to the side so she's now facing her. I pull out her earphones and Emily pulls her into a hug. And it looks like a much-needed hug, because she cries on Em's shoulder for 5 minutes straight.

"Han?" I ask her quietly. "I miss him so much guys, I just can't help it. It's been a month, and I'm already in this state, how am I meant to survive another 5?" she says. "Aw Hanna, it's fine babes. He'll be back before you know it!" Aria says.

"But you've missed a load of school Han, and we've got tests soon. You need to come back!"

"Okay… I'll go tomorrow, I promise!"

"Han…"

"I will guys, I promise!"

THE NEXT DAY

HANNA

I wake up to an alarm. Oh yes, I promised I'd go into school. Normally I'd sack it and go back to bed, but today I have a sudden urge to go there… and I don't know why. But something tells me today is going to be a good day. Well as good as it can get without Caleb.

I turn on my phone, and see I have a missed call. It's from a private number… CALEB! I jump out of bed and pace back a forth. Do I call it, do I not? Of course I have too, he's my boyfriend. But then again what if it's bad news? I have to call this number, right now.

After 5 rings it picks up. "Hello?" I hear Caleb's voice on the end of the line.

"Caleb…" I whisper, tears forming in my eyes.

"Hanna? Han is that you?" he asks.

"Yes, it's me Caleb." I tell him.

"Han, I've missed you so much. I tried to call, but it went to voicemail!"

"I know, I was in bed. I'm sorry!"

"Don't be, I'm hearing your voice right now baby!"

"So, why did you call?"

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay. It's been a rough month over here!"

"Same here Caleb, I haven't gone to school since you left…"

"Han, come on you know you need an education!"

"I know but I missed you too much."

"Well promise me you'll go in today, because otherwise you won't get into the fashion college in New York and we'll never move there."

"Who says we'll move there?"

"Me, baby. Now go get ready for school. I have to work. But save this number and I'll call you soon, okay?"

"Okay! Bye Caleb… I love you!"

"I love you too."

I hang up and take a shower. I feel much more relaxed because atleast I know he's okay. I pull on some clothes. Today's outfit is a cropped, tight fitting top paired with some denim shorts. They don't fit the dress code, but who actually follows that? I slip on my white converse and pick up my purse. I don't each breakfast, although when Calen was here he would force me too because we all know what would happen if I didn't. And I think that's happening again.

LUNCH

The girls and I take a trip to the bathroom. "Han, do you have a spare tampon?" Emily asks me quietly. "Yes," I tell her before handing it to her. "Are you sure you don't need it?" she asks. "I'm not on my period…" I reply. "But you're always on when I'm on…"

Aria looks at me worriedly. "Hanna… are you pregnant?"

 **SORRY IT'S LATE, I'VE HAD A BUSY DAY WITH EXAMS. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER –LIV X**


	6. Chapter 6

_**YOU DIDN'T STAY**_

 _ **A story written by prettylittlehaleb234**_

 _ ***disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters**I'm also going to be changing their goodbye a bit so it doesn't completely match the pll storyline***_

 _ **Chapter four: could I be?**_

HANNA

When Aria says that, it hits me hard. "No!" I say, taken aback by the small brunette's words. "Han?" Spencer says worriedly. "Spence, believe me. Caleb's been gone a month… so the last time we'd of had sex would've been…"

"A month ago!" Emily says, rolling her eyes. "Right, well I'm sure I'm just a but late." I say bluntly before exiting the restroom in a mood. Why didn't they believe me? Could I be? No, Caleb and I always used protection, didn't we?! Oh my God, what about that one time? When we'd got pissed at his apartment. Did we use protection? It isn't like Caleb or me to forget… but if we were in that state then who knows what happened? I can't think about this, I've got to get to History… which I have with the girls. Great Hanna just great.

I walk into the class and see the girls already sat in their usual seats. I walk over to mine and sit down. Spencer (who sits behind me) touches my shoulder. "Han, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm sorry for snapping!"

"It's fine," Spencer says, squeezing my hand. I smile at the others and they both smile back. I can never fall out with them for long. "Guys, can you come over after school… to you know?" I whisper to them. "Of course Hanna!" Aria says, making our supply teacher lift up her head.

"Miss," she looks down at her paper. "Miss Marin, please collect your things and move to the spare seat near Sean." I look at her disgusted. "Erm Miss, why would I do that?"

"Because I just asked you too!"

"I don't care, I'm not going anywhere near that dickhead." I tell her.

"Why not Miss Marin?"

"Because he's a lying cheating bastard and I want to be far away from him."

"Miss Marin, do I have to get the principal?" she asks with a sigh.

Normally, kids would then move but not me. "Go get him if you want. He wouldn't make me move because he knows what Sean did to me. So to spare you the trip, I'll just leave!" I say, before grabbing my handbag and storming outside. I hear 3 other chairs scrape back, and soon feel the comforting arms of Spencer, Aria and Emily. God I'm lucky to have these three!

"Guys, can we skive please?"

"Where will we go Hanna?"

"Well, I need to go to the pharmacy, and then we can go to Caleb's apartment and I'll take the test…"

"That sounds like a plan!" Spencer says, before taking my hand and pulling me into her car.

ARIA

When we park up outside the pharmacy Spencer and Emily wait in the car. Because Hanna's my best friend I go in with her to buy them. God there's so many different brands, but we go for the most expensive one. We pick up 5, and proceed to the checkout. The woman gives us an odd look when scanning them through, so I tell her "they're for my mom, she didn't want people to see her with them." I don't think the lady bought it, so we just gave her the money and ran out.

Spencer drives us to Caleb's apartment, and Hanna unlocks the door shaking. "Han, it's okay." I tell her. "Maybe, maybe not…" she says, before walking slowly into the bathroom. I tell the others to "wait here" before following Hanna. "Han, it's okay I'm here!" I tell her, and let her sob into me. I rub circles on her back. "But what if it's positive?"

"Well, you were always going to be a mom, it has just come sooner than expected. And you'll be a great mom no matter when!" I tell her. She nods her head, and I turn my back so she can pee on the sticks. "I'm done!" she tells me, and I turn around. "You okay?"

"Yes, but let's not sit in here for five minutes. I've set an alarm so when it beeps we can go look." She says. I nod my head and we walk out to where the other two are sitting. "So…?" Emily questions me. "We have to go and look in five minutes. Can we please talk about something else guys?"

"Of course Hanna, what would you like to talk about?" Spencer asks. She looks around, and says the most sensitive subject. "I want to know if you guys have had anymore texts from A?"

"I haven't, why have you?" Emily says.

"No, but I was just wondering,"

"I haven't!" Spencer.

They all look at me, and I stay quiet. Why am I the only one getting texts from A? I haven't done anything, have I? "Aria?" they ask, their faces turning pale. "I've been getting them," I whisper to them. "Ari, what've they said?"

"Just things about my family, and Ezra…"

"Aw Aria it'll get bet—"Hanna starts to say before being interrupted by the alarm. I look at her. "It's now or never!" I say. "I wish it could be never..." she says. I take her hand, and we walk into the bathroom together.

HANNA

I walk over to the 5 tests. I had put them face down… and now it's been 5 minutes. Now it's time to find out if I'm having a baby or not. Here goes nothing…

 **CLIFFHANGER… OOH IS HANNA PREGNANT OR NOT? YOU DECIDE! –LIV X**


	7. Chapter 7

_**YOU DIDN'T STAY**_

 _ **A story written by prettylittlehaleb234**_

 _ ***disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters**I'm also going to be changing their goodbye a bit so it doesn't completely match the pll storyline***_

 _ **Chapter five: team sparly**_

HANNA

I turn the first test over.

PREGNANT.

Then the second.

PREGNANT.

Then the third.

PREGNANT.

Then the fourth.

PREGNANT.

And finally the fifth.

PREGNANT.

Aria holds me gently whilst I sob into her sleeve. "Han, it's okay babes, you'll be fine," she tells me. Spencer and Emily must've heard my cries because they came running in. They see the tests and pull her into a hug. "Han, we're here for you no matter what… but you've got to tell Caleb!" Emily says.

"Are you crazy?" I ask her, stunned at those words. Caleb would most definitely leave me if he found out I was pregnant… wouldn't he? He's always promised to stick by me, and I certainly don't think of him as my high school sweetheart, I see him as my soul mate. Someone I can count on… so maybe I do tell him. "Han you have too, look he's coming back in what… 4 months? So by the time you get back, you'll be able to tell you're pregnant…" Spencer says wisely. "So I'm going to be fat?!" I scream. "Han, you'll have a belly but there'll be a baby in their so you won't be fat!" Emily says.

"What if I just get rid of the baby?" I whisper, shocking everyone in the room. "Hanna, that's an innocent baby… you're innocent baby! So whether you want it or not, you can't just have an abortion!" Spencer says. "You know what… you're right! It is my baby, therefore I can get rid of it because I'm in charge!" I say before marching out of the room.

SPENCER

"Guys?" I say, quietly so Hanna can't here. "We've got to stop her," Aria says. "And I know just the way!" Emily finishes. "It's time for team Sparly, and our mission? Save the baby!" we say, before putting our hands together. "Any ideas?" I ask, still crouched down on Caleb's bathroom floor. "Yes, but let's not talk about it here," Emily says. "We can meet at Toby's loft. He's away with work so won't be home, and I have a key!" I tell them. "See you there!" Aria says.

We walk out of the bathroom and go to find Hanna. "Han, we've got to go. Call me?" Aria says, placing a hand on her shoulder. She shakes it off, and Aria sighs. We exit the apartment complex and go to our cars.

AT THE LOFT

"So, Emily… the plan?" I ask her, eager to hear her idea. "Well, we all know Caleb… he'll want to be by Hanna's side, and he'll most definitely want to keep the baby. Spencer, you'll get the number Hann calls Caleb off and you'll call that. Maybe just take her phone? Aria, you find out when and where Hanna's getting the abortion and I'll keep Hanna distracted whilst all of this goes on." She says. For once it's not me coming up with a good idea. "That's brilliant Em!" I praise her. "Thanks Spence," she says back, blushing because I usually criticize peoples' ideas.

"You think you can do it?" Emily asks. "Do what?" a familiar voice says. "Toby?!" I say, slowly turning around. I rush over to him, and he wraps me in his arms. God I feel so much safer now. "Babe, what does Emily mean?" he asks me. "Nothing, don't worry Toby everything is fine!" I tell him, before joining our lips.

The girls excuse themselves and Toby and I cuddle and chat for the rest of the evening before I have to get home.

THE NEXT DAY

ARIA

I get to school to see Hanna waiting for us infront of the building. "Eventually," she says- linking my arm. "I've missed you, I'm sorry for yesterday!" she tells me. "It's okay Han, are you still getting an abortion?" I ask her. "Yes, I'm sorry Ari but I'd be a terrible mom. I hardly know how to look after myself!" she tells me. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Yes please Aria!"

"Great, when and where should I meet you?"

"9th August at Philadelphia Hospital, does that suit?" she says, reading from her phone.

"Okay, I'll like meet you at yours or something?"

"Yes, that would work!" she says smiling.

I put it in my notes. My job is complete.

LUNCH

SPENCER

"Hi Hanna!" I call to her, as I make my way to our table. "Hey," she replys, smiling at me and moving her bag so I could sit down. "Han can you do me a favour?"

"Sure, what do you need?" she says.

"Can I borrow your phone to call Toby, it's urgent!" I tell her, hoping she buys it.

"Why can't you use yours Spence!"

"It's out of battery Han," I lie.

She reluctantly hands over her phone, and I search through the contacts before finding **CALEB NEW.** It rings, and after 5 rings he picks up. "Hanna?" he asks. "No Caleb it's Spencer. We need to talk…"


	8. Chapter 8

_**YOU DIDN'T STAY**_

 _ **A story written by prettylittlehaleb234**_

 _ ***disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters**I'm also going to be changing their goodbye a bit so it doesn't completely match the pll storyline***_

 _ **Chapter eight: Caleb?**_

CALEB

"She's what?!" I yell down the phone. Spencer called me saying she had important news, and I guess this is classed as important. "You heard me right Caleb, she's pregnant!" This can't be happening right now, but it is. And everything in life happens for a reason. "But Spencer, why can't Hanna tell me this herself?" I question. "Because, she doesn't want you to know Caleb, she thinks you'll leave her!"

"Spencer I'd never leave her!"

"Well, she's going for an abortion on the 9th of August… so if you want to save the baby than I suggest you come home quickly!"

Today is August 7th, and that means there's 2 days until my baby, our baby is gone for good. Unless I stop Hanna and I know she'll listen to me. "Spencer, I'm going to talk to my boss… I'm coming home, no matter what he says!" I tell her before hanging up.

I fly down the corridor, colliding with a few other interns. I get to my bosses office, and knock quietly. She opens the door, and smiles when she sees me. (I think I'm her favourite). "Ah Caleb, come in," she says. I walk in and take a seat in the guest chair. "So what can I do for you Mr Blackburn?"

"My girlfriend… well she's pregnant,"

"Ah, congratulations,"

"Thank you, but I have a problem. She doesn't want me to know, and her friends got a hold of me."

"Go on…"

"Basically, she's going to get an abortion on August 9th, 2 days away, and won't listen to her friends. So I was wondering if you'd give me leave for like a week, and maybe let me go save my baby."

"Hmmmm,"

"So… will you?"

"For you… yes, but you know what, take the whole time off Caleb. You've helped us so much, and you deserve to be with your loved one during these rough first pregnancy months. And you can have full pay, and I'll pay for your flight back to Rosewood!"

"Are you serious? Thank you so much!"

I hug her, and smile like crazy. "Now go pack, say your goodbyes and I'll drive you to the airport!"

So with that answer, I run back to my dorm. When the roommates question me, I tell them I'm leaving. We say our byes, and I make my way to my boss's office. She hands me my pay, and we get into the car.

14 HOURS AND 9 MINUTES LATER

I step off the plane and walk into the Philadelphian airport. It's jam packed with passengers, but I soon spot Spencer, Emily and Aria. I hug them and follow them to Spencer's car. "So, how was Afghanistan?" Aria asks. "Different, there was no messing about. Everyone kept guns in their draws in case of an attack."

"Wow," Emily says.

"So, Hanna's abortion is…"

"In about 30 minutes, I'm picking her up!" Aria says.

"And you'll text me when I can come in!"

"Right, and then Hanna will see you and she'll keep the baby and you'll live happily ever after!" Emily says.

"You're all about those happy endings aren't you Em?" I say, laughing.

HANNA

I hear Aria honk her horn, and walk to the car. "You ready?" she asks me. "As I'll ever be," I reply, a little bit sad I'm going to lose this baby. But it's for the best… isn't it? We drive in silence, and when we arrive we walk inside in silence. I quickly wipe away the tears that escaped before Aria had the chance to see them.

"Hanna Marin," I tell the woman at the desk. "Okay, the doctor will be ready for you in 5, you can go and get comfortable right now if you want!"

"Hanna, I'll meet you in there!" Aria says, and I walk alone to the room. Doctors come and go, but none walk into my room to get rid of this God Damn baby. Then the door suddenly slowly opens, but it's just the girls. "What are you all doing here?" I ask them, before noticing another body behind them.

They part ways, and reveal… CALEB! Oh My God! I can't believe it's him. "But, what? How?

"CALEB!" I scream, jumping out of the hospital bed and into his arms.

"Babe, I'm here. It's going to be okay!"

"But how?" I question, still not fully believing this is happening.

"Spencer called, Hanna I'm not leaving you or this baby!"  
"You promise?"  
"I promise Hanna, I'm not going anywhere!"

CALEB

God it feels good to hold her in my arms, and to kiss her. I keep her close, and we go to find a nurse. "Excuse me, but we've changed our mind… this baby is ours, and we want to keep her/him!" we tell her. She smiles and congratulates us. I walk out hand in hand with Hanna, and for the first time in forever, I'm actually happy to be back in Rosewood!"


	9. Chapter 9

**YOU DIDN'T STAY**

 **A story written by prettylittlehaleb234**

 ***disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters**I'm also going to be changing their goodbye a bit so it doesn't completely match the pll storyline***

 **Chapter nine: forever**

HANNA

6AM, morning sickness takes the piss. I rush to the bathroom, barely making it. Then I feel strong hands hold my hair back. When I'm done, I turn around to Caleb. He stands us both up and fetches me my toothbrush. I wash my hair, and brush my tooth so my breath doesn't smell like sick. I shudder, and Caleb notices. "Babe, you okay?" he asks, hugging me from behind. "No, I hate this Caleb. The throwing up is getting tiring, and I'm going to become fat, and… and I've got to tell my mom and Ted… and… oh Caleb what will my dad say? He hates you already you know!" I say, sobbing into his t-shirt. "Han, listen to me. We'll go tell your mom after school okay, so that's one less thing for you to worry about. And you're not going to be fat, it's our baby… you remember that!" he tells me, and I listen to his wise words. "Okay, thanks Caleb… I love you so much," I tell him. "Hanna Marin, I love you so much!" he tells me and it sounds so calming to hear those words.

SCHOOL

I arrive hand in hand with Caleb and spot the girls. "I see them Caleb, come on!" I say, practically dragging him with me. "Han!" Aria says, hugging me tightly. "Hey guys," I say, smiling. "Hey Caleb," Emily says. "Hey," he says back. "Han, I've got to get to the principals, tell him I'm back!" Caleb tells me. "I'll go with you, so he might put you in my classes," I tell him, interlocking our fingers. I love this feeling, having Caleb by my side makes me feel so much safer… and complete.

"Ah, Caleb come in. It's nice to see you back here!" the principal says. "And Hanna, come on in!" he says, inviting us into his office. "Caleb, tell me, why are back? I thought you were in Afghanistan for 6 months?" he asks Caleb. "Well, I missed Hanna. And got some, um, big news so I had to come back!" he tells him, trying to not mention our baby. "Well, we're very happy to have you back. And Hanna, I'm guessing you want Caleb in your classes?" he asks me. "Yes, very much!" I tell him, nodding my head rapidly. "Well, I guess you can follow Hanna around. Because you technically already graduated." Caleb thanks the principal, and we exit the room.

I wrap my arms around his waist, surprising him. I rest my head into his chest, and he kisses me on the forehead. "What was that for, princess?" he asks. God he hasn't called me that in ages, and it feels so good to hear it. "For just, being here. God Caleb, I'm so glad you're here!" I whisper, and he circles his thumbs on my cheeks. "I'm not going anywhere princess!" he tells me, and we kiss. But I stop it before things get heated because we're stood right outside of Principal Hackett's office.

"What class have we got now princess?" he asks, swinging our hands. "English with Ezra," I tell him. "Are, you know, they still seeing each other?" he asks, lowering his voice. "Yes, 'they' are still seeing each other!" I say, laughing. "What about Toby and Spencer?" he asks, as we near the classroom. "God, full of questions aren't we Rivers? Yes, Spence and Toby are still together, now anything else?"

"Yes, this!" he says, before kissing me. I laugh into it, before hearing someone discreetly cough. Standing infront of us is Mr Fitz (Ezra).

CALEB

"Ezra!" I say, happy to see him. He may be my teacher, but he's also one of my best friends. "Hey Caleb, how was Afghanistan?"

"Different, in a way it was a good experience. But I missed Hanna, so I had to come back!"

"Caleb, I know about the baby," he whispers to me.

"Oh,"

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed," he says, miming zipping his lips up.

I walk into the class, and I'm greeted by faces I didn't even know existed. I smile, and take my seat at the back of the classroom. Hanna sits next to me, and I hold her hand. "I love you Caleb," she whispers. "I love you too," I whisper back.

AFTER SCHOOL

We walk hand in hand to Hanna's mom's house. Ashley opens the door and pulls me into a hug. "Caleb, I heard you were back!" she says, smiling. "Hey, Ms Marin." I say. "Honestly Caleb, you can call me Ashley… you know that!" she tells me. "Well, Ashley… there's something I…we need to tell you."

We walk inside together and Ashley closes the door. We take a seat on the couch, and Hanna starts speaking. "Mom… I'm pregnant," she says. Way to say it Hanna. Ashley is so taken aback, she nearly falls of the side of the couch.

Her phone starts to ring, and she answers it. "Ted… I'm going to have to call you back…" she stutters.

 **SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER, BUT I HAD TO RUSH AS I'M GOING TO MY BEST FRIENDS DADS PARTY SO PROBABLY WONT GET BACK HOME TIL 1, ANSD I'M TRYING TO WRITE AHEAD… I THINK I'M GOING TO TRY TO STICK TO A CHAPTER A DAY – LIV X**


	10. Chapter 10

**YOU DIDN'T STAY**

 **A story written by prettylittlehaleb234**

 ***disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters**I'm also going to be changing their goodbye a bit so it doesn't completely match the pll storyline***

 **Chapter ten: he needs to know**

HANNA

The words fall out of my mouth, and I immediately look to the ground. I can't even face my mom right now. I hear her phone go, and she tells Ted that she'll call him back. "You're what?" she whisper, and I put my head in my hands. "I'm sorry mom!" I whisper, tears falling. I feel Caleb snake an arm around my waist, and I reach for his hand. He squeezes it and I calm down a bit.

"Mom, please… say something!" I plead. "I'm going to be a grandma," she squeals. "W…what?" I stutter, looking up. I see my mom has a massive smile on her face, and smile back. "Han, I'm always going to be here for you. I wasn't going to kick you to the curb now was I baby girl?" God she took that news well.

I stand up, still shaking and walk over to my mom. She pulls me into a hug, and I get her shirt wet with tears, but this time they're tears of joy. "Caleb, you better stick around," my mom says to him and he chuckles. "Ms Marin, I'm not going anywhere!" he tells her, and I smile at his words. "Good, you two will be great parents."

We stand up, about to leave, when my mom grabs my wrist. "Han, you do know you'll have to tell your father…" she says, in a whisper. "No mom, he's not part of my life anymore…" I say, trembling at the thought of telling him. He would most likely make me get rid of him/her, but that's never going to happen. "Hanna, I'm not asking you… I'm telling you!" my mom says. "I'll be with you every step of the way Han, we can invite him for dinner. I can make a reservation?" Caleb asks. I grab his hand, and he squeezes it tightly. "Fine, tonight 8pm at The Grille." I tell him, and he writes it down in his notes. I walk outside, and hear Caleb's feet catching me up.

He opens the car door, and the journey home is silent. We walk hand in hand to the apartment, and he unlocks the door. I try to get upstairs but he pulls me back. "Han, are you okay?" he asks me. "No, Caleb I'm not okay. My dad won't take this news well, and I don't want to even think about what he'll do to us. Caleb, what if he hurts me and the baby?" He looks me in the eye, and his face softens. "Baby, I'm not letting him lay a finger on you, he'll have to get past me first!" Caleb says protectively. I bury my face in his sweatshirt, making mascara stains appear. "Caleb, I'm so sorry," I exclaim, trying to wipe it away, only making matters worth. "Babe, it's fine, I have plenty of shirts," he reassures me.

LATER THAT NIGHT

7:30pm.

"Han, you ready?"

I open the bedroom door, impressed that I've only been in there an hour. Usually it takes me 2, but I was in a hurry. I walk down the stairs, and see Caleb waiting at the bottom. I instantly smile. "Wow…" he says, looking me up and down. "Not too shabby yourself Rivers," I say laughing a little. He takes my hand, and we walk to the Grille. "Hey Em," I say. Emily works here, so she could easily book us a table. She leads the way, and we sit in the booth. "Date night?" she questions. "NO, we're here to tell my dad…" I say. "Oh, well I hope it goes alright," she says before heading off to serve another customer.

I hear the door open, and turn to see my dad walking into the restaurant. Only… he's with Isobel and Kate. "Caleb… why are they here?" I hiss at him. "I don't know," he whispers back. They spot us and make their way over. "Hanna!" my dad says, hugging me. "Hi dad," I say bluntly. I stand up, letting him, Isobel and Kate sit in the first booth. Me and Caleb take a seat opposite, and he holds my hand tightly.

"So, Hanna… what was the reason for this dinner. I got the feeling you didn't want to see me again?" he asks me. "Well, mom thought you should know…" I say. "Know what?" he questions. "That I'm pregnant!" His face changes, from confused, to him processing it, to him being angry. Very angry. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE PREGNANT HANNA?" He screams, pushing himself up from the table. "I mean, Caleb and I are having a baby. Now you can either be in their life or not!" I say, butterflies growing in my stomach. "You sure as hell aren't having a child Hanna, you're 17 for God's sake!" he shouts.

The whole restaurant turns their heads, and I hide my face. I feel Caleb's arm slide protectively round my waist, and I cuddle into him. Isobel tries to calm down my dad but he won't. I see a hint of pain in his eyes, and soften. "Daddy?" I whisper. "Don't daddy me Hanna," he says, getting angry again. He shoves Caleb out the way, and grabs my wrist. "You're coming with me," he instructs, tightening his grip on my petite arm. "Dad, you're hurting me!" I cry, but he doesn't listen.

He drags me out of the shop, and pushes me into the backseat of his Mercedes Benz. I bang my head against the left hand door, and everything goes dark…

CALEB

I stumble around, trying to get my footing. "Caleb!" I hear Emily cry. She helps me up, and sits me down. "No Em, I need to help Hanna!" I say, trying to stand but immediately falling back down. "Caleb, Mr Marin took her. We've called the police, but you need to sit still!"

"NO, NO!" I cry. He can't take Hanna, and the baby. My baby. Our baby. "What about the baby, Em what about the baby?!" I whisper angrily. "I don't know Caleb, I just don't know!" she mumbles under her breath. I hear sirens, and see flashing lights. "They're here, everyone please vacate!" I hear Emily call. I hear chairs scraping back, but can't put a picture to the scene. And then suddenly, I'm falling, falling down…

 **THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWS –LIV X**


	11. Chapter 11

**YOU DIDN'T STAY**

 **A story written by prettylittlehaleb234**

 ***disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters**I'm also going to be changing their goodbye a bit so it doesn't completely match the pll storyline***

 **Chapter eleven: where's Hanna?**

HANNA

I wake up in an unfamiliar house, in an unfamiliar bed. Then the memories of last night come flooding back to my brain. How we told my dad, and how he flipped. And… and how he hurt Caleb. God I hope he's okay. Omg, the baby! I look down at my stomach. It looks pretty normal, except form the baby bump. I rub it soothingly, "it's okay my sweet baby, Caleb will come to our rescue!" I whisper to it.

2 WEEKS LATER

I hear feet stomping down the stairs, and see the door open. The room floods with sunlight, and I shade my eyes with my hand. I have purple bruises from my dad's strong grip. "Good morning," I hear a voice call down. It's Kate. "Kate… what do you want?" I ask in a repulsive tone. "To help you…"

"You want to help me…?" I ask, stunned. "Yes, because I feel bad with what Tom did. And I know Caleb will be worried. And you're pregnant, so you don't need this stress." She says to me. I smile, and she smiles back. She helps me stand, and puts my arm around her neck. "How many weeks are you?" she asks, making conversation. "Around 25, I have a scan in 2 days. If I get out of here." I say, whispering the last part. "I'll make sure you get out, don't worry Hanna. We got off on the wrong foot, but I'd really like it if we could give a friendship a go?" she asks. "Of course, if I manage to get out of here we can be friends."

"Mom, I found her!" she calls.

Kate helps me up the stairs, and tells me "Tom's gone out, my mom's home but she's got our back!" I nod my head, and focus on the stairs. God they're steep. "Hanna!" I hear Isobel cry. "I'm so sorry dear, I had no idea. We've been looking for your whereabouts in the house for 2 weeks now!" she tells me. "It's okay, honestly," I tell them both. "Let's get you home," Isobel says.

They help me into the front seat, and we drive. After about an hour, we reach the WELCOME TO ROSEWOOD sign. God my dad must've driven a long way to keep me away from Caleb. "Kate, can I borrow your phone. To call Caleb," I ask. She hands me her iPhone and I make the phone call.

"Caleb speaking?"

"Caleb!" I breathe, I'm so glad he's okay.

"Han, where are you?!" he exclaims.

"Kate and Isobel are driving me home, they rescued me,"

"God, I've been looking everywhere for you! I even checked to see if you were being held hostage in Radley…"

"Caleb, I'm okay honestly. I'll see you soon," I tell him.

"Hanna, the baby?"

"I think everything's fine," I reassure him.

"I'm booking an appointment anyway, just to make sure. How does 5:45pm tonight suit you?"

"That sounds fine Caleb,"

"Where can I meet you, Hanna where are you know?"

"We just passed the High School Caleb, I'll meet you at your apartment."

"Hanna it's our apartment now,"

"I love you, see you in 5," I tell him before hanging up.

"Thanks," I say handing Kate back her phone. "Just here on the right," I tell Isobel, and she pulls over.

"Thank you so much," I say whilst stepping out of the car. I spot Caleb making his way down the stairs, and decide to hide from him. I sneak behind the closest tree, and watch him look around him for me. He turns his back, and I walk towards him. Then I have the sudden urge to run, and I do so. I reach him, and go to tap him on the shoulder. However he turns around and grabs my arm. "Hanna," he breathes softly before pulling me into a much needed hug. "Caleb, oh my God, Caleb!" I whisper. He picks me up, and I wrap my legs around his waist. I look down into his chocolate brown eyes, and my heart melts.

"God, it's been two weeks… and you don't understand how much I missed you Hanna!" he tells me, kissing my cheek. "I missed you too, I'm so glad you're okay!" I say. "I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about." He says, placing me on my two feet. "Everything is fine," I tell him, before getting on my tiptoes and kissing him on the lips. His arms wrap around my waist, and mine go around his neck. This is where I long to be.

AT THE APPOINTMENT

"Miss Marin?"

I stand up, and reach for Caleb's hand. He holds it tight, and we walk into the room. I'm greeted by Maria, my midwife, and take a seat on the bed. "So, you have come for a check-up?" she asks me. "Yes, just to make sure our baby is okay!" I tell her, worried my father might have caused an obstacle in my pregnancy. "Okay, well I'll put this gel on the baby bump now hun, it's going to be cold!" she warns me.

I squirm at the touch of the gel, but get used to it within seconds. "Ah, there's your baby," she says, pointing to the screen. "Is everything okay with him/her?" Caleb asks, standing up to get a better picture. "Hm, I'll be right back…" Maria says, before standing up and walking out of the room.

I squint my eyes, and suddenly see another figure next to my baby. "Caleb what's that?" I say, pointing to it. "I'm not sure Hanna," he tells me.

Maria walks back in with Dr Hadry. "Well congratulations you two," he says, looking at the screen closely. "What?" I question. "You're having twins!"


	12. Chapter 12

**YOU DIDN'T STAY**

 **A story written by prettylittlehaleb234**

 ***disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters**I'm also going to be changing their goodbye a bit so it doesn't completely match the pll storyline***

 **Chapter twelve: twins?**

HANNA

"Excuse me?!" I say, thinking I misheard Dr Hadry. "I said, you're having twins, congratulations!" he tells us. My eyes widen, and I'm too shocked to even speak. I look up at Caleb, to see he has a huge grin on his face. "Thanks Doc," he tells Dr Hadry. "Do you want to know their genders?" Maria asks. I look up at Caleb, and nod. "Yes please!" I say, eager to know what sex my children will be.

"Congratulations, you're having twin girls, and it looks as if they're going to be identical!"

"Wow…" I hear Caleb say, and then the doctors leave. "Caleb…" I say, pleading he's going to be okay with it. "Han, this is amazing!" he says, spinning me around. "Thank God, I thought you were going to be mad!" I tell him truthfully, looking up at him. "Never, Hanna I love you and our children!" he tells me, kissing my nose and placing his hands on my bump.

We exit the hospital, and I give Caleb one of the copies of the ultrasound. "Here you go, you can out this in your wallet," I tell him with a smile. He takes it from me, and slides it in, making sure he didn't cover the picture of us. "We need to tell your mom Hanna!" he says, and for once I agree with him.

AT THE HOUSE

"Hey, Ms Marin," Caleb says, as my mom greets us at the door. "Hey you two, what's up? Did we have plans I've forgotten about?" she questions, letting us inside. "No, we just have some news," I say, walking into the living room. "What, you're getting married?" she jokes. "No, not yet…" I say, eyeing Caleb. "No, we have news about the baby…" he tells her, and she squeals like a 5 year old on Christmas Day.

"Well, we've found out the sex of our babies…" I say, seeing if she catches on. "BABIES, OMG TWINS!" she screams, jumping up and down. "Yes, mom calm down," I say laughing at her reaction. "So, what are the genders?" she asks. "It's a secret," I say, putting my finger to my lips. "Hanna, how am I meant to buy my grandchildren clothes if I don't know what colours to get?" she says, pouting like a baby that's not getting their own way.

"Fine, we're having two identical girls!" I say, smiling at the thought. As a child I'd always imagine what it would be like to have a twin, someone you could switch places with, who you could always rely on. "Oh my, wow guys this is great!" she says, and for once I'm so glad to have my mom. She may be pushy and sometimes annoying, but she's got my back no matter what.

We say our goodbyes, and are out of the door. We go back to Caleb's apartment, where we watch Titanic for the rest of the night, and cuddle. When the movie finishes, he wipes away my tears. "Shh, Han it's just a movie!" he says, rocking me back and forth as I sob endlessly at the fact Jack let go. "B…but it's so sad," I say in tears. He picks me up bridal style and takes me upstairs. He lays me on the bed, and I cuddle into his chest. I breathe in sync with the movement of his chest. This feels right, no… more than right, perfect.

CALEB

I open my eyes, and smile at the beautiful sight infront of me. I see Hanna, looking as lovely as ever. No make-up needed, because everything about her is perfect. I love this girl, she is the one thing in the whole world that keeps me alive every day. She's my drug, and I'm goddamn addicted that's for sure.

She stretches, and her hand hits me in the face. "Ow," I say, and she rubs her eyes so she's properly awake. "Caleb I'm so sorry!" she says, worried she hurt me. "Babe, it's fine," I say, laughing at her. We get up, and get ready for school. Hanna puts on a baggy jumper, hiding the bump. "Han, you know people are going to find out…" I say. "Yes, but not yet!" she says, giving me a side smile.

SCHOOL

We get to class, because we both have History first. We walk into the classroom, and take our seats. The bell goes and everyone files in. "Hey, look it's Hanna the slut!" Noel Kahn shouts. "Yeah Hanna, we all know you're secret!" Sean shouts. Hanna's eyes widen in horror, and she runs out of the classroom. "Hanna Marin's pregnant!" Noel shouts at the top of his voice, just as Miss Montgomery walks in. "Noel, it's not nice to make assumptions," she says before watching Hanna race past her.

I get out of my seat, and run after her. I watch her run into the girls bathroom, and I know for a fact she doesn't want me around right now but I have to.

I open the door, and spot a blonde lying on the floor in a ball. "Baby it's going to be okay," I whisper, holding her tight and kissing her temple. She has nothing to be ashamed of.

 **SORRY IT'S LATE BUT HEY IT'S BETTER LATE THAN NEVER. ALSO FROM SUNDAY TO WEDNESDAY/THURSDAY THERE WILL BE NO UPDATES AS I'M GOING AWAY W THE FAM… FUN –LIV X**


	13. Chapter 13

**YOU DIDN'T STAY**

 **A story written by prettylittlehaleb234**

 ***disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters* *I'm also going to be changing their goodbye a bit so it doesn't completely match the pll storyline***

 **Chapter thirteen: new start**

HANNA

Caleb, my friends and my mom are all I have left. I go to school, only to be constantly picked on and called a slut. Word got round that I was pregnant, and now nobody looks at me the same. Instead of friendly smiles, I get sour glares.

Today is Friday, and I'm not going in. I can't deal with the name-calling, I basically can't deal with life. Nothing anyone says will change how I'm feeling right now. I can't look at anyone the same, not even Caleb. He just picks me up every morning and holds my hands as I get abuse shouted at me.

I hear a faint knock on my bedroom door, and it opens softly letting the light flood in. "Han, babe we've got school!" I hear Caleb whisper. I turn my back on him, and close my eyes. "Hanna…" he says, slowly walking towards me. "Hanna," he says now shaking my back.

My eyes flutter open, and I see my beautiful boyfriend. He wipes away my tears. "Hanna, it's going to be okay," he says kissing my forehead. "Come on," he says, reaching for my hand. "No," I say. "What?"

"I said NO!" I practically scream at Caleb. "Han, what is the matter with you?" he questions. "I can't take the abuse Caleb, it's eating me from the inside out!" I tell him truthfully. "Here, take my hand. We'll skip together!" he tells me, and I sit up joyfully. "There's the Hanna I know and love!" he says, smiling as a take his hand.

We walk downstairs, and see my mom and dad stood whispering in the kitchen. Caleb snakes an arm around my waist protectively. "What's going on here?" I question. My mom jumps, it looks like she hasn't slept. She has dark circles under her eyes, and is swaying like she's going to fall asleep any minute.

"Hanna, you need to move in with your dad…" my mom blurts out. "Caleb's grip tightens. "WHAT?" I scream, scaring Caleb a bit. "Han, calm down it might upset the babies," Caleb says, rubbing his hand up and down my back. "Babies…" my dad says, stepping forward. "Stay away from Hanna," Caleb says, pushing me behind him. "Daddy…" I whisper, as he lunges for my wrist. "No," Caleb screams, standing his ground. He punches my dad in the nose, and he stumbles backwards. "Hanna, Caleb… RUN!" my mom shouts, keeping my dad from running after us.

Caleb grabs my hand and we run out of the door. "Quick Hanna, get in!" he says, opening my door for me. I get in, and do up my seatbelt. He jumps in and starts the engine. I see my dad sprint out of the house. "Quick Caleb, DRIVE!" I shout, as my dad bangs on the boot of the car. He puts his foot on the peddle and drives off.

We drive and drive, meaning we get further away from Rosewood. "You should probably text your mom Han, she'll be worried!" Caleb says to me, and I nod my head in agreement. I dial the home phone but nobody answers. I call her cell, and thank God she answers that.

"Hanna, is that you?!" she questions.

"Yes, mom it's me,"

"Hanna, where are you… are you okay?"

"Mom, we're fine. And I'm not sure, but we've been driving South for around a half hour if that helps…"

"Okay, well let me know where you end up, and take a break Hanna. You don't have to come home yet, but I'll try and get Tom a restraining order. He shouldn't be able to do these things!"

"Thanks mom, we'll see you soon!"

I hang up and squeeze Caleb's hand. "We can take a break, relax for a while!" I tell him, and he smiles. "Good, we don't want you having too much stress,"

"I can't believe we're going to be parents in just over a month!" I exclaim. It's going to be scary, but also very fun. But I know no matter what me and Caleb will love these two girls with all our heart. "So Hanna, where do we go to next?" Caleb questions. "Can we just pull over to the nearest motel, I feel sick!"

"Of course," he says, sounding worried.

"Don't worry baby, I'm just car-sick that's all!"

"Good, I don't like thinking you're ill,"

"I'm fine," I tell him. "Here, what about this place? It's called Hagglebrough, and it's only 5 minutes away?" he asks pointing at the map. "Ew, gross name. No lets go here, Angel Hill."

"That sounds nice, and it's on the sea front!"

"Caleb, could this be a new start?"

"It sure can baby!"


	14. Chapter 14

**YOU DIDN'T STAY**

 **A story written by prettylittlehaleb234**

 ***disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters* *I'm also going to be changing their goodbye a bit so it doesn't completely match the pll storyline***

 **Chapter fourteen: Angel Hill**

HANNA

I am awoken to Caleb's muscular voice. "Han," he says, shaking me awake. "You fell asleep, we're here!" I flutter my eyes open, revealing the beach infront of me. Hang on, where am I? "We're in Angel Hill Han, remember?" Then it all comes flooding back into my memory. My dad grabbing me, twin girls, running, Angel Hill. Thank God I'm with Caleb though. "Caleb, can I borrow your phone to call the girls, they'll be worried!" He nods his head and passes me it. I dial Aria's number and she picks up on the first ring.

"Han, where are you?!"

"I'm with Caleb, we're in Angel Hill. It's on the coast!"

"God, Hanna I was so worried,"

"Don't be, but tell the other girls please."

"When will you be back?"

"Soon babes, soon!"

I hang up, and give Caleb his phone back. He pulls over, and we get out. He helps me out, and places his hand on my large bump. "Only a month until our babies arrive!" he says, smiling. I go on my tiptoes and kiss his lips. He kisses me back, and we walk hand in hand to the beach. Caleb pulls me along, and we hire some seats. I lay back, and rest my head on his lap. He massages my shoulders, relaxing me a lot.

We order a coconut drink, and sip that whilst staring into the sunset. Caleb wraps and arm around me, and I rest my head on his shoulder. It's getting cold, so I start to shiver. He notices and takes off his jacket. Caleb wraps me up in it, and I soon find myself falling asleep in his arms.

THE NEXT DAY

I wake up to my phone. I have 37 missed calls from Aria, 12 from Spencer and 51 from my mom. "Hello?" I answer sleepily. "Hanna, thank God!" I hear my mom say. "What's up mom?" I ask, annoyed by the fact they awoke me at 6AM. "Han, you and Caleb need to come home. Something's happened…"

"Mom, we're on our way,"

I hang up, and start to freak out. What if somethings happened to my family, my friends? I shake Caleb awake, and he rubs his eyes. "Hanna, what's going on?" he questions. "We need to go back home, right now!" I tell him, in a rush. "Okay, but you need to explain in the car Hanna!"

He helps me pack everything, and we are soon checked out of the B'N'B Caleb booked us. We load up the car, and start to drive. Away from Heaven, and back to Hell. "Hanna, care to explain?" Caleb asks. "Oh, yes well about that. I'm not sure what's going on, but all I know is that I had about a million missed calls and texts from everyone back home, and that we needed to be back ASAP!" I tell him, whilst he speeds down the motorway. "Well text your mom saying we should be back by 4pm," he tells me. I do just that, and she immediately replies. **Good, less than an hour. Hurry Hanna**

"Caleb, I'm worried, my mom… she's never been like this before," I say.

"Hanna, don't worry. I'm sure everything is fine!" he says, reassuring me. I reach for his spare hand, and grasp it tightly.

CALEB

An hour later, we arrive in Rosewood. I drive down Emily's street, because it's the quickest way to Hanna's, when I see her house. Police tape all across, and everyone crowding everywhere. Hanna's eyes widen, and she looks horrified. I slam the brakes down, and park in the nearest space. Hanna starts to run, and I catch up to her. I pick her up bridal style and run to where the girls are standing. "WHERE'S EMILY?!" Hanna screams, tears forming and escaping from her eyes. "Han, she's fine." Spencer says. "Where is she?!" Hanna repeats.

"I'm here,"

We turn around to see a red, puffy eyed Emily Fields. "Em," Hanna whispers. They both take some steps forward, and meets in the middle. "Emily, what happened?!" she says, and we all tense up. Spencer whispers to me, "She's not told any of us. She's the closest with Han," I nod my head, and squeeze Hanna's hand.

"I got them again," Emily whispers.

"Got what Em?!" Han

"The texts…"

"From –A?" we all say simultaneously.

"Yes…"

"Oh Em!" Hanna says, pulling her into a hug. "It's all my fault," Emily cries. "What's your fault Emily?" Aria questions, putting a hand on her shoulder. But before she can answer, Holbrook steps outside. "The body of the victim has not been found, but the amount of blood indicates a death has occurred. Mrs Fields has been murdered…"

The gasps from the crowd last for about a minute, and that's when it all sinks in for Emily. Her mom was killed, and –A is responsible for another death… again.

 **SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, HAD SOMETHING TO DEAL WITH FRIENDSHIP WISE. LOVE YOU ALL –LIV X**


	15. Chapter 15

**YOU DIDN'T STAY**

 **A story written by prettylittlehaleb234**

 ***disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters* *I'm also going to be changing their goodbye a bit so it doesn't completely match the pll storyline***

 **Chapter fifteen: home**

HANNA

I walk up the church stairs, Caleb holding my hand. I'm greeted by Emily and her dad. "I'm sorry for your loss, Pam was like my second mother!" I tell Mr Fields. He nods his head, tears in his eyes. I hug Emily, who is already sobbing. But who could blame her, her mom died. Yes, maybe she wasn't there for her when Emily came out as gay, but she came around and I know Emily loved her a lot.

Caleb helps me up the stairs. I feel like I've been inside this church and attended too many funerals. Why can't I step through these black double doors for a happy occasion, like a wedding or a christening? Then again, who would want to get married here… not me!

The music starts, and everyone stands. The casket is carried through and everyone watches as the deceased Mrs Pam Fields makes her way to the front of the building. Wayne Fields stands up and makes a speech. "My wife, my love, the mother of my girl Emily. I love this woman with all my heart, and I'm very annoyed at myself because for the time I spent away, fighting for this country, I could've been spending time with my wife and daughter. We had plans to move away, maybe to Spain, and live there until the day we died. Unfortunately Pam passed, no Pam was killed, before we could do that. And the person that did this to my one true love will pay, and they are a heartless beast who deserves to die!" he says, getting angry. He takes his seat and receives multiple hand squeezes on his way back.

EMILY

My dad's speech touched everyone, and now it's my turn. I stand up, shaking, and make my way up the stairs. I look around, and gulp. Hanna gives me the 'you can do it look' and I smile lovingly at her. She and the other girls have been my rock this past week. It's been rough to say the least. "My mom, my saviour. Everyone loved her, and I adored her. When my dad was away and I was having a rough night, maybe missing him, she was the one by my side rocking me back and forth until I fell asleep. She was there through my childhood nightmares, getting up at 2AM no matter what she had the next morning, to calm me down. I know my mom is the perfect angel, and that heaven will be a better place with her in it. I'll see her soon enough, and I love her."

I finish, and calmly walk down the stairs. I walk past the casket, and my mom's eyes open. I blink furiously, and realise I made it all up. She's gone, and I'm all alone. My dad goes back to Afghanistan in 2 days, and that means I have the house to myself. The girls have offered to stay with me, but come on, Hanna's about to pop. I can't ask for that much of them. They all have the perfect life, and I have the worst. No siblings, no mom, and a father I never see. Everything is ruined, I have nothing.

*after the funeral*

We walk outside, and I go to my mom's grave. I sit there and lay some white lilies (her favourite flowers). "Hey mom, I hope you're out of pain. I promise, when they find the person who took you away I will hurt them. I love you mom, and I know you're watching over me."

HANNA

We walk out of the funeral, and go to Caleb's apartment. I sit on the couch and kick off my shoes. "Caleb, we can't live here. Not when there's going to be four of us,"

"I know, and I've been saving up for this one place…" he says.

"Okay, how much is it babe?"

"$650,000."

"Caleb…"

"Hanna, this is for us. I want to give you and the girls the best life I can. That's why we're moving to New York, you'll become the best fashion designer in the universe, and I'll work for a high tech company. Because princess, I love you so much and I'd take a bullet for you any day of the week."

"Caleb, I love you so much!"

He takes a seat next to me, and pulls me onto his lap. His arms wrap around me protectively and I cuddle into his chest. He gets his laptop, and shows me the house. "Wow…" I whisper. The house is beautiful, a nice beige colour with a black tiled roof. The inside is even better. It's like a fairy-tale, it has 8 rooms, all of which contain en-suites. The garden is huge, and not to close to the city. I squeal and kiss Caleb on the lips.

The babies kick, and I laugh. "Not long now…" I say looking into Caleb's eyes. "Soon enough we'll have two mini Hanna's running around the place like lunatics." He says. I laugh, and kiss him again. Sure enough the babies kick. "They must like it!" I say, laughing into the kiss.

"Hanna…" Caleb says.

"What, Caleb are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just wanted to tell you I love you,"

"I know baby, I know. I love you too!"

 **HEY GUYS, THANK GOD I'M HOME & I HAVE WIFI. HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER, NEXT ONE WILL BE A GOOD ONE I PROMISE. I WILL LEAVE BABY NAMES DOWN BELOW, SO PLEASE REVIEW THE NAME YOU WANT ME TO NAME THE TWO GIRLS. I ALSO WANT TO KET YOU KNOW I HAVE A WATTPAD ACCOUNT, AND I'M CURRENTLY WRITING A TYSHLEY STORY CALLED 'ADOPTED BY TYSHLEY'… ORIGINAL HUH. IT'D MEAN THE WORLD IF YOU CHECKED IT OUT, AND IF OYU DON'T HAVE WATTPAD I CAN ALWAYS UPLOAD IT TO HERE INSTEAD. MY USERNAME IS TYLERBLACKBURN_**

 **LOVE YOU ALL –LIV X**

 _BABY NAMES_

 _CHARLOTTE GRACE_

 _AVA ROSE_

 _LILY ROSE_

 _RILEY MAE_

 _BROOKLYN ROSE/BROOKE ROSE_

 _PHOEBE ELLIE_

 _GRACE ALEX_


	16. Chapter 16

**YOU DIDN'T STAY**

 **A story written by prettylittlehaleb234**

 ***disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters* *I'm also going to be changing their goodbye a bit so it doesn't completely match the pll storyline***

 **Chapter sixteen: babies**

HANNA

I wake up, to the sight of water. My water had broken. This meant the babies were coming. Omg, I'm so not prepared. I bring my legs up to my stomach as I have what feels like the worst period pain. "OW!" I yell, tears forming. "Hanna, baby are you okay?" Caleb says, sitting up straight. He grabs my hand, and I nod my head indicating it was time. "Okay, take it easy Han. I'll get your bag, just keep calm," he says frantically rushing around. I giggle, and he turns his head. He smirks at me and puts down my hospital bag.

He offers me his hand and I gladly take it. "Hmph, you're getting heavy," he says, laughing. I frown, and he pulls me up. I look into his eyes. "I'm kidding Hanna. Even with two babies inside of you, you're still the most gorgeous and skinny girl I have ever laid my eyes upon," I smile at his comment, before doubling up in pain again. He picks me up bridal style and carries me out of the door. He opens the passenger door to our new Range Rover that his mom bought us. I see the two baby seats set up in the back.

Caleb, being to over-protective boyfriend he is, skips 3 red lights to get me to the hospital as quick as possible. The pain is getting unbearable, so bad I can hardly walk. I'm so not having kids again. He picks me up again, and runs (as fast as he can with me on his back) to the pregnancy section of the hospital. "Someone, help me please, her waters broken!" Caleb shouts, and a nurse comes rushing over. "Follow me, Mr?" she asks him. "Mr Rivers, and this is my girlfriend Hanna Marin." She nods her head, and we follow her to a private hotel room.

I get wired in, and am straight away put on the pain medication. Caleb holds my hand tightly as the needle is injected. I've always had a thing about needles. They freak me out… a lot. "You can start pushing at 10 centimetres," the doctor says. "Right now you're at 5…"

"WHERE'S MY BABY?!" my mom shouts, running into the room. "Mom, calm down," I say, laughing a bit. "How much does it hurt?" she asks, placing a hand on my shoulder. "A lot, but the pain medication is kicking in I think," My mom nods her head, and holds my hand. I squeeze her hand so hard I think I broke it.

*5 HOURS LATER*

"Alright, Miss Marin, you're 10 centimetres dilated. You're ready to push," the midwife tells me. I nod my head, and they push my bed into the birthing room. They hook me up to the machines, and then I'm ready. "Alright Miss Marin, when you're ready you can start to push!" I get told. This is it, I think to myself, I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Caleb texted the girls around an hour ago, and they're all waiting outside. We decided that Spencer and Toby will be the Godparents. "I'm ready," I whisper and the midwife nods. Caleb holds my left hand tightly, and my mom squeezes my right. "Alright, a big push please!" Sarah says. I push, and scream in agony. I push and push until Sarah shouts, "I see a head. One more BIG push should do it," she says. I breathe in, and with all my strength I push out my first baby girl.

The baby is handed to Caleb, and he starts to tear up. "Can I see?" I ask, and he hands me the baby. "She's so tiny," I whisper before the doctor takes her to get cleaned up. "Now Miss Marin, we need to get this other baby out. Are you strong enough?" she asks. I nod my head, even though I want to shake it. "Alright, well whenever you're ready…"

I give myself a prep talk, **come on Hanna, one down, one to go. Just think about it, two little princesses running around. Your new house, Caleb. Everything is going great. So get pushing so you can meet your other baby girl!**

I slowly breathe in and out, and push with all the strength I have left. After around 15 minutes, I hear a cry and relax. I flop into the bed, and the nurse hands Caleb baby number 2. "Hello little princess," Caleb coos. He hands me her, and the tears start. I have two angels in my life now, my gorgeous girls. "Mom, could you please get the girls?" I ask, and she nods her head.

CALEB

10 hours later, I finally have my two babies. Hanna is fine, the babies are fine, my life is fine, no… it's great. I don't know how I got so lucky. The midwife hands me the two girls, and congratulates me. I tiptoe over to a sleeping Hanna, and take a seat on the chair next to her bed. The girls come bounding in, so I shush them. "Omg, Caleb!" Aria squeals, quietly. "Can I hold one?" Spencer asks, and I hand her baby number 1. "Have you got any names?" I shake my head, and point to a sleeping Hanna. "Hanna's choosing one, I'm choosing the other."

"I like the name Riley…" I say, thinking back to my deceased sister from one of the many foster homes I was placed in. Nobody knows about her here, not even Hanna. She was 7 when she passed, cancer took her away. And then I got taken back because they 'couldn't cope'. I still miss her to this day, we'd go on bike rides together and sit on the roof looking at the stars late at night. I was her protector, and I loved her.

"That's cute," Emily says and I smile. Hanna stirs, and opens her eyes. "Hey love," I say, bending down to her height. "Can I see them, please?" Spencer walks over, "Of course Hanna, they're yours for goodness sake." Hanna smiles, and takes the baby. "Have you thought of your name?" I ask her. "I like Ava… Ava Rose Rivers!" she says. "It's gorgeous," I tell her. "What about you?" she asks, nodding towards the baby I have in my hands. "I thought maybe Riley, Riley Mae Rivers?" I tell her.

She puts her hand over her mouth, and I look at her. "You don't like it?" I say, frowning. "No, Caleb its perfect!" she says, no more like squeals. "I'm glad you like it baby,"

Ashley walks in, and stands next to Hanna. "I want to know my grandchildren's name, pronto!" she says in a jokey way. "Ashley, meet Riley Mae Rivers." I say, handing her the baby I was holding. "How precious," she whispers. "And this," I say taking Ava off Hanna, "is Ava Rose Rivers."

"Well done guys, they're gorgeous!"

 **BABY INFO**

 **BABY NO. 1**

 _RILEY MAE RIVERS_

 _BLONDE HAIR_

 _HUSKY BLUE EYES_

 _BORN ON THE 26_ _TH_ _JUNE, 2016_

 _8:09PM-FRIDAY_

 _WEIGHING 6.4 POUNDS_

 **BABY NO. 2**

 _AVA ROSE RIVERS_

 _BLONDE HAIR_

 _HUSKY BLUE EYES_

 _BORN ON THE 26_ _TH_ _JUNE, 2016_

 _8:28PM-FRIDAY_

 _WEIGHING 6.35 POUNDS_

 **EYYYY THE BABIES ARE HERE. THANK YOU ALL FOR THE NAMES, AVA AND RILEY WERE THE MOST REQUESTED AND TBH I LOVED THEM TOO. WHEN I HAVE CHILDREN I WANT A GIRL FIRST (RILEY) AND THEN A BOY A YEAR LATER (LUKA). WHAT ABOUT YOU, LET ME KNOW BY LEAVING A REVIEW. –LIV X**


	17. Chapter 17

**YOU DIDN'T STAY**

 **A story written by prettylittlehaleb234**

 ***disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters* *I'm also going to be changing their goodbye a bit so it doesn't completely match the pll storyline***

 **Chapter seventeen: Goodbye**

CALEB

"Hanna… Hanna wake up! Please baby wake up!"

*5 HOURS EARLIER*

I'm holding Riley, and Ava is with Ashley. "Caleb, you've got some seriously cute children!" she says, cooing over the two of them. We're currently waiting on the other side of the hospital room, giving Hanna some peace and quiet so she can rest. She did so well, and delivered our two angels. But something is wrong, I know it. She keeps quiet, and hasn't eaten since the births. I hope she's not starving herself, but knowing Hanna's past I need to bring this up to Ms Marin.

"Ms Marin…"

"Call me Ashley Caleb, what's wrong?"

"Hanna, she's not eating. Do you think she's relapsing?"

"I wouldn't know Caleb, but I think you could be right. Keep a close eye on her!"

"I will Ms… Ashley."

"Thank you Caleb, you've made Hanna the luckiest girl in the world."

"I will continue to, she's my princess!"

"And I can see she definitely found her prince!"

I'm glad Ashley understands, I can't lose Hanna. She and the babies are my world, and it's my job to protect them! The last time this happened it got so bad Hanna self-harmed. And I'm not ready to lose her, so I know that I have to get through to her.

I walk over to her, and see her with her back turned to me. The tray of food is pushed far out of her reach and she is being discreet about something. "Hanna…" I say, and she whips her head around. I see her hide something under her pillow, but decide not to question it just yet. "Babe you need to eat," I tell her softly, perching on the end of the bed. "Not hungry," she mumbles. "Hanna, I will feed you myself if you don't eat something." I tell her. "Caleb, don't you get it, I can't!" she says, loudly.

"Hanna babe what are you on about?" I ask, worried. "If I eat, I'll get fat. And you'll leave me, and the twins will grow up with a fat mom who can't do anything with them," she whispers, tears running down her face. I crouch down, so I'm level with her. I take both her hands and hold them tightly. "Hanna Marin, I won't be leaving any time soon. I don't care what size you are, you're perfect. And I wouldn't do anything in my life differently because of you. I love you, not you petite body. You're my princess, my whole world. The size of a piece of clothing does not bother me one bit!"

HANNA

I start to tear up, Caleb was right. Size doesn't matter to him, but to me it does. I care what people think of me, and I want them to think of me as slim, not some fat person. This baby fat bothers me, and I don't know how to get rid of it. It doesn't go, and it breaks my heart to have to do what I do to myself. But it's the only way for me to feel better is to harm myself and my body. And I deserve everything I'm getting.

Caleb squeezes my hand and tilts my chin so I'm looking at him. "Promise me you won't do this again."

I look away, knowing I will. "Hanna,"

"Caleb, I can't promise that and you know I can't."

"Hanna, I can't do this anymore, not with you harming yourself."

"What do you mean… are you breaking up with me?"

"No, I'm saying I can't do this. It hurts too much, so please, please don't hurt yourself again!"

"Caleb…" I whisper, tears stinging my eyes. And then I black out.

CALEB

Hanna's eyes roll back, and she passes out. I shake her, but get no reply. I try to find a pulse, and I find one. A very faint one.

"Hanna… please wake up! Please baby wake up!"

Ashley rushes over, and looks at me. I roll up her sleeves, revealing around a dozen cuts. They're deep, and look fresh. I shake my head furiously and punch the wall. Ashley runs to find a doctor and we're told to leave. Ashley takes Ava and I hold Riley close to me. I've bonded with Riley more, I feel a bigger connection.

I talk to Toby on the phone.

T: hey how've you been mate? With the twins and all?

C: not good, Hanna's self-harming again…

T: mate, that's not good. Have you told the girls?

C: I don't know how, to be honest I'm disappointed.

T: dude, some things are harder to stop than others.

C: I guess you're right, tell Spence for me would you?

T: of course, what about the others?

C: I'll text them now.

T: alright, stay safe mate.

C: will do, cheers for the motivation

T: anytime bro!

I text the two other girls. **(ALISON'S NOT BEEN FOUND)**

 **Hey Em & Aria,**

 **C: I have some news, and I don't know how you're going to take it. But you're Hanna's friends so I guess you should know…**

 **A: what?!**

 **E: Caleb, info PRONTO.**

 **C: Hanna's been self-harming and starving herself. She passed out and the doctors are with her now.**

 **A: OMG! I'm on my way.**

 **E: Same here, stay strong Caleb.**

 **C: guys, I don't know how much more of this I can take.**

 **A: What are you saying?!**

 **C: I think I might have to leave Hanna.**

 **E: What about the twins?!**

 **C: I'll take one I guess, but don't say anything… I'm leaving tonight.**

 **A: Caleb, how can you do that to her.**

 **C: How can she do this to me? It hurts.**

 **E: She doesn't do it on purpose. Caleb, you're gonna break her heart.**

 **C: Maybe that's for the best, she's slowly breaking mine.**

 **A: I don't think it's a very wise decision…**

 **C: It's the only option I have left now…**

I turn off my phone, and put it in my pocket. I tiptoe away from Ashley, and sneak to the car. I strap in Riley, as the twins are ready to come home, and drive to the apartment. Hanna's computer is open, and I wiggle the mouse. The house pops up, the one we were saving for. I can't do this to her, but I have to. It's for the best.

I pack a suitcase and open the door. I take one last look back, before walking into my new future, somehow it's without Hanna.

 **| omg, this chapter has me crying. Don't worry guys, they won't be apart forever. I have some ideas, which will carry the storyline on for longer. I was thinking maybe a 'parent trap' like storyline for when the children grow up. I think it would be cute af. Review/PM me some ideas, if you don't like this one. –Liv X**


	18. Chapter 18

**YOU DIDN'T STAY**

 **A story written by prettylittlehaleb234**

 ***disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters* *I'm also going to be changing their goodbye a bit so it doesn't completely match the pll storyline***

 **Chapter eighteen: forgiveness**

CALEB

That was the biggest mistake of my life. As soon as start driving I know it was totally out of character, and I just don't know what came over me. I pass a family, a mom, a dad and two children. That could be me and Hanna, and I let my emotions take over me. I rapidly make a U-turn and speed down the highway. We reach Rosewood after about 10 minutes of driving. I park the car and unbuckle Riley. I rush into the reception where I see Aria and Emily flapping about frantically. "CALEB!" they both shout. "What?" I ask, clearly knowing the answer. "Hanna's asking for you, and Riley. Why are you here?!"

"Because, I realised my feelings took over my love for Hanna. And she needs me right now more than anything."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Yes, we have a no-lies relationship."

I walk into the hospital and see Hanna lying awake in bed. "Hey baby," I whisper, perching on the bed. "I've missed you, where did you go?" she asks, kissing my lips gently. "The truth is Hanna, I left. I took Riley and left. And I know, you can hate me for life. But I let my emotions take control of me, and I had forgotten our love. But I was driving down the highway, and I'd calmed down. I realised that you're the only one for me, and I wouldn't want to be with anyone else. Because all my life, it has always been you Han!" I get it all out, and she just stares at me. "Han, please say something." I whisper. "Why, how could you?" she mumbles. "I don't know," I mutter.

I place my head in my hands, not wanting Hanna to see my tears. But she must've seen my wet cheeks, because she tilts my chin up. "I'm so—" she interrupts me with a kiss. "Hey, it's okay. Mistakes happen, and I'll tell you something. I always knew it was you, ever since I met you. I love you Caleb Rivers." I wipe my eyes, and look into her gorgeous eyes. "I love you too Hanna Marin." I say, whispering slightly. I kiss her, and she kisses me back.

Aria walks in with Riley and Emily has Ava. "Ew, get a room!" Em squeals. "Shut up!" Hanna says, laughing. I take Ava, and pass her to Hanna. I take Riley and kiss her forehead, then I kiss Ava's and finally Hanna's. "My three girls," I whisper. God how did I get so lucky?

HANNA

I forgave Caleb, because I know why he did what he did. I understand, because I've been like this before. Ava and Riley both start to cry, because they haven't had much sleep. Caleb puts them both in their hospital cribs and they fall into a deep slumber. The doctor walks in, and sees the sleeping children. "Mr and Mrs Rivers?" he asks, lowering his breath. Did he just call me Mrs Rivers, ha not yet! "Yes?" Caleb asks. "You're free to leave now, Hanna you and the babies are healthy. Congratulations!"

He walks out the door, and Caleb helps me up. He hands me an energy bar, and I gratefully take a bite. He smiles, and takes Ava out of her crib. He dresses her in a white baby grow, and he does the same to Riley. He and Riley have a special bond, one I've never seen before. I suppose that means Riley will be a daddy's girl and Ava a mommy's girl.

I take hold of Riley, and Caleb carries Ava. My mom greets us, and after around 10 minutes of listening to her tips we are free. He unlocks the car and we strap the babies in. I sit in the middle seat in the back to keep a close eye on the babies. Caleb drives us to the apartment and I couldn't be happier to be back.

He takes hold of my free hand and led me up the stairs. I'm told to wait outside our bedroom and do as I'm told. He then comes out with a piece of paper.

 **Mr Rivers,**

 **Thank you for your deposit of $80,000 for No. 23 Elderbury Lane, New York. You can move into the house in around 2-3 weeks. But we will need the rest of the payment by Saturday 30** **th** **June. Please email me at suzycollin for any questions.**

 **Yours sincerely,**

 **Suzanne Collins**

He bought the house, he bought the fricking house! I squeal in excitement and hug in tightly. "Thank you Caleb, I love you so much!" he laughs a bit before saying it back. I feed Ava and Riley before putting them down for the night. Then I walk to the couch where Caleb is waiting happily with a bowl of popcorn. I cuddle into him, and he starts the movie.

Around half-way through, Riley or Ava starts to cry, setting the other one off.I start to get up but Caleb stops me. "Babe, I got this!" he says, kissing my forehead. I hear his lullabies from the bedroom and can't help but film in secretly. I cover my mouth to stop me from laughing but to be honest Caleb can actually sing. And he's decent at it.

He comes back and I pretend to be asleep. He believe it, and picks me up bridal style. Luckily my phone is in my hand, so he can't see it. He carries me to the bedroom, and lays me on the bed. I open my eyes and grin. "Oi, I thought you were asleep!" he says, crawling in next to me. "Think again," I say, turning to face him. His arms wrap protectively around me and I lean in for a goodnight kiss. I get one, before turning my back on Caleb so we were spooning. "Goodnight baby," I whisper. He strokes my stomach. "Goodnight princess,"

 **YOU REALLY THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO LET CALEB LEAVE?! AHA, NOT YET MAYBE LATER ON IN THE STORY. LAV YOU ALL –LIV X**


	19. Chapter 19

**YOU DIDN'T STAY**

 **A story written by prettylittlehaleb234**

 ***disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters* *I'm also going to be changing their goodbye a bit so it doesn't completely match the pll storyline***

 **Chapter nineteen: New York**

HANNA

 _I'm running, running after him. I close my eyes, and re-open them. I'm stood alone, no-one stood by my side, no-one holding my hand telling me it's all going to be alright. Then I see him, standing there. He's dressed in black, I don't recognise him at first. 2 years has passed, and he's changed. His hairs been cut, he's gotten taller. More muscle, and definitely more handsome. I shake the thought out of my head. No Hanna, he didn't stay. "You didn't stay," I whisper under my breath. "YOU DIDN'T STAY!" I scream, lunging at him. But he holds me back, and I collapse into tears. "Hanna," he whispers in my ear. He kisses my lips, and walks off. He looks back, but doesn't do anything. I'm left sobbing on the floor, wishing I'd listened when I was told he was just my_ _ **high school sweetheart.**_

I wake up sweating and panting, alone in our bed. I rub my eyes. There's suitcases everywhere, and I start to get worried. I sit up straight, and rush to the babies cribs. Thankfully they're sleeping, and still there… but where's Caleb? I walk out of the room and into the living room/kitchen. "Caleb?" I call. "I'm in the bathroom love," I hear him shout. Well, at least he didn't leave me.

I turn my back and start to pour myself a glass of water. But I feel strong arms wrap around my waist, so I turn back round. I place my cup on the side and wrap my arms around their neck. "Hanna…?" I hear Caleb say in horror from behind me. "OMG, CALEB?!" I shout, pushing the figure away from me.

"Wren?!" I whisper. Infront of me stands Wren Kingston. He has been obsessed with me ever since we kissed. I push him off me, and run to Caleb. He holds me tight, and Wren slowly backs away. He runs out the door, and Caleb shouts "And don't come back!"

I'm shaking all over, so Caleb hugs me. "C…Caleb I'm so sorry. I thought it was you!" I tell him, sobbing. "Baby girl, it's okay. Shhh," he says soothingly, gently rubbing circles on my back. He goes to get Riley and Ava, and I get a text… off a blocked number. **8:00 tonight, at the Brew. Or Caleb dies instead of you.** I stare at my phone in shock when I hear Caleb come back. He hands me Riley and I feed her whilst he feeds Ava. We've decided to bottle feed so each of us can feed either Riley or Ava at the same time.

We finish giving them their bottle, and they each fall asleep on us. We take them back to bed, making sure to not wake them up. I tuck each of them in and kiss their foreheads. I take Caleb's hand and we walk to the couch. I then show him my phone, and start to shake (once again). "What does this mean? Is it happening again?!" I ask him, whimpering. "Princess, no matter what I'm going to protect you. I love you!"

The babies start to cry, and I get up. I kiss Caleb, and see to the kids. I rock them, and they fall asleep again. I kiss them goodnight, knowing I'll be up again in a few hours. I walk back out to Caleb, yawning and stretching. He pulls me onto his lap, and I cuddle up to him. I love these mornings, all we do is laze around together and have fun.

CALEB

"Hanna?"

"Yeah?"

"About the house…"

"What?"

"We can move in tomorrow!"

"OMG!" she squeals. I laugh and hug her tight. "I love you Hanna Marin, and I promise you the best life I can give you and the kids. So would you do me the honour of accompanying me to New York City where I shall be working for a very high tech company and you will become the world's biggest fashion designer?

"Of course I will silly," she says playfully hitting my arm. I grab her and tickle her. I know she hates it but it's funny watching her struggle. "Caleb, stop!" she screams, laughing he head off. I stop, and pull her in for a kiss. And then she completely pies me. Damn that girl. "Is that what all the suitcases were about?" she asks me, and I look at her. "Of course, Hanna I'm going nowhere without you." I tell her, and she smiles so big it makes me smile.

And guess what, I did get that kiss in the end.


	20. Chapter 20

**YOU DIDN'T STAY**

 **A story written by prettylittlehaleb234**

 ***disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters* *I'm also going to be changing their goodbye a bit so it doesn't completely match the pll storyline***

 **Chapter twenty: new house**

HANNA

TWO MONTHS LATER

Today, is the day. The day I move away from home, to start a new chapter in my blessed life. Today is the day I move in with Caleb Rivers. We bought the house in New York, and the twins are now 2 months old. They're adorable, and I love them to bits.

I pull up at my mom's house, ready to say goodbye to everyone. She opens the door, and pulls me into a hug. "I'm going to miss you baby," she says sobbing. "Mom, breathe I'm 19, it's chill!" I tell her, laughing. I pull away, and she steps aside, revealing my three best friends. Aria, Spencer and Hanna. "GUYS!" I squeal, rushing towards them. We huddle together, and tears fall down my face. I wipe them, and hug them all individually. I get to Spencer, and she whispers "Hanna Banana," with a smile on her face. God I'm going to miss them all so much.

I waltz over to Ted, and hug him tightly. He's been like the father I never had growing up, and I love him like a dad. "Look after my mom okay?" I say, and he nods in agreement. "Have fun Hanna," he tells me, smiling. "Thanks, I'll call the home phone when we land," I promise before going to Toby and Ezra. "See you both soon!" I say, pulling them in for yet another hug. "Have a great time," Ezra says, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Cheers boys, catch up with you later. My plane leaves in 2 hours and you know Caleb…" I joke.

*TAKING OFF*

I grab Caleb's hand, and he squeezes mine tightly. I have always hated flying, but being with Caleb makes it better. I breathe in and out, and he rubs small circles on my back. I cuddle into his chest and he holds me tight as the plane flies down the runway. We get into the air, and I start to relax. The flight is approximately 2 hours and a half, so I've got time to plan our house decorations out. I take out my phone and show Caleb the pictures of stuff I like. He nods his head approvingly, and I favorite the pictures he agrees with. I rest my head on his shoulders and find myself slowly falling into a deep sleep. Riley and Ava are only my lap because they're young enough to share my seat.

CALEB

We land, and Hanna slept through it. That's a first. She usually cries into me, scared of landing. We land, and everyone on the plane gets up. "Hanna," I whisper, shaking her shoulder. "What?" she moans, fluttering her perfect blue eyes. "We've landed," I say, and her mouth makes an O shape. "I slept through it?" she questions. "Yes!" I laugh. She smiles largely and I take her hand. She picks up the twins, and tickles them.

We walk off the plane and collect our luggage. We walk to the taxis and see a sign saying Rivers. He takes our luggage and piles it into the boot. We get in the taxi and tell the man our new address. Hanna is buzzing, she literally can't contain it.

We pull up at the house, and my mouth falls open. It's gorgeous, and so big. I pay the taxi driver and we walk into the house. Hanna smiles, and grabs my hand. I hold Riley on my hip, and Ava is with Hanna.

We explore the house, and make sure everything we ordered was in the right place. Hanna designed each room, and I've got to say I'm impressed! She's put cream couches in every living room, and designed me my own man cave. The house has 7 rooms downstairs, 9 bedrooms each with en-suites, 5 bathrooms (not including en-suites) and we have a sauna, indoor pool in the basement and next to the pool a bowling alley. The garden is huge and there's a hot-tub, pool and adventure place for Riley and Ava when they're older.

I walk back into the house, and go upstairs to the master bedroom. Hanna's sleeping peacefully with the two twins by her side. They're awake, quietly ga-ga-ing to themselves. I pick them up and take them to the nursery. It has beige wallpaper with duckling wall stickers. The cots are next to each other opposite the door, and to the left of the door is a changing station. To the right there's a chest of drawers filled with baby clothes. The left side is for Riley, Ava has the right. Their names are spelt out with building blocks to show what sides who's.

I place Ava in the cot allocated (again by name) for her, and Riley has the left one. I tuck them in, and kiss their foreheads. "I love you both," I whisper. I feel a hand on my shoulder and spin around. "Hanna," I exclaim. "I got you!" she shrieks, nearly waking the twins. "Shhhh," I whisper putting my finger to her lips. "Sorry," she apologises and I kiss her gently. "You are good with kids Caleb, you're going to be the best dad ever!" she tells me, beaming. "I love you so much, you know that right?" I tell her, taking a step closer to her. "I love you more, you know that don't you?" she says, leaning in.

"I'll never forget it," I say, before kissing her again. We stand there until the twins start to cry. Hanna sees to them and feeds them. I watch her, she's great with kids. I couldn't have asked for a better girlfriend. She puts them back down and turns on the baby monitor. I take her hand and we walk to our room.

I take off my shirt and jeans, leaving me in my boxers. Hanna puts on my t-shirt and some shorts. We climb into bed, and I wrap my arms around her protectively. She turns on our baby monitor and turns to face me. "I love you," she whispers. "I love you too princess," I tell her, kissing her forehead. She lays her head on my bare chest, and my arms go around her, like always, and I soon find myself falling asleep.

 **HEY GUYS, I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN AGES. I'VE BEEN HAVING A TOUGH TIME WITH FRIENDSHIPS AS TWO OF MY CLOSEST FRIENDS HAVE FALLEN OUT AND I'M IN THE MIDDLE. BUT HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER, AND I'M SORRY IF I DON'T UPLOAD EVERYDAY.**


	21. Chapter 21

**YOU DIDN'T STAY**

 **A story written by prettylittlehaleb234**

 ***disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters* *I'm also going to be changing their goodbye a bit so it doesn't completely match the pll storyline***

 **Chapter twenty-one: birthday surprises**

HANNA

10 MONTHS LATER

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Riley and Ava, happy birthday to youuu!" Caleb and I chorused. Today the girls turn one, wow a year has gone by fast. They've grown so much, and are getting the hang of talking (mostly gibberish). I don't understand them but they just chat away to each other.

I pick up Ava and spin her around. Caleb does the same to Riley. We aeroplane mode them to the kitchen where they are placed in their named high-chairs. Caleb gets out the baby food and two spoons. We sit opposite them (in the firing line) and feed them their food. They seem to enjoy it, and they like it enough not to spit it back at us both.

The girls and my mom are coming at 12 and it's now 10:27am. Caleb's parents are coming down for the celebration so they'll get here around 1:15pm. The lads (Toby and Ezra) stayed the night and are in two of the guest bedrooms sleeping off their hangover. Aha last night was fun.

 _After I had put the kids to bed I waltzed downstairs to find the boys sprawled across the couch. I see the only one not passed out is Ezra. He's a good, sober boy. I grabbed Toby's legs and Ezra got his arms. We carried him upstairs and lay him in one of the guest beds. Ezra undressed him and we left the room._

 _Then we went back downstairs and started to move Caleb. Ezra helped me get him into the master bedroom but I told him that I "had it from here" and that he could "go find the guest room of his choice". He agreed and left me to deal with my very drunk hot mess of a husband… and you can guess what that led too!_

I chuckle to myself about last night, and I hear someone yawn. "What's so funny blondey?" Ezra says, flipping pancakes. "Thinking about last night, and how drunk Tobias was," I say, turning to face him. "Speaking of the devil," Ezra says, pointing towards the zombie looking creature walking towards us.

"Got any aspirin, and water?" he croaks, making me and Ezra laugh. I hand him them both and he sleepily shuffles back to his 'bat cave'. I take out a plate and get my Nutella. I spread it on the pancake and eat it. Then I walk back upstairs and take a quick shower.

I get out the shower and change into a cropped white laced top with a matching short skirt. I slip on some cream flats. I do a neutral make-up look consisting of foundation, concealer under my eyes, a little blush and no eyeshadow. I contour my face, and then fill in my eyebrows. Then I apply my mascara and do a little cat eye.

CALEB

The doorbell goes, and I look at my watch. It's 12pm, meaning Hanna's mom and friends will be at the front door. My parent's flight gets in around 12:30, but it takes 30 minutes to get to the house. I open the door and stood infront of me is someone I never thought I'd see again…

"Charlotte?" I say, lowering my voice. "What are you doing here?" I ask nervously. The last time I saw her, well let's just say Hanna and I were on a break. "I wanted you to meet someone…" she says, pulling me out of the house.

Infront of me stands a young girl, around 2. She has brown, wavy hair and big green eyes. "This is Layla Jade. She's 2 years old, and her birthday is on the 13th of July." Charlotte tells me. "Is she… is she mine?" I whisper. "Yes," Charlotte whispers back, making my eyes bulge. "And you've brought her here because?" I ask.

"I'm going to Australia. For a job, and I don't want to move Layla around. She deserves to know her father Caleb." She tells me. "So you're implying that I take her into custody." I say. "You just need to sign these documents, please Caleb," she says, looking at me. "Fine," I say, signing the paper.

Charlotte bends down and gives the little girl a hug. Tears fall down both their cheeks, and I'm instantly emotional. I have a daughter, and I haven't been in their life for 2 years. I hold out my hand, and Layla gratefully takes it. She beams at me, and says "thank you daddy!"

Charlotte leaves, and I walk inside with Layla. "Caleb?" Hanna calls, walking down the stairs. "Who's this?" she asks, peering at Layla. Layla cuddles into my leg, frightened by Hanna. "Hanna, this is Layla Jade. Layla this is my wife Hanna."

Layla lets go of my hand and walks over to Hanna. Hanna bends down to her height and picks up Layla. Lay cuddles into her chest and gets comfy. "Is there and explanation?" she asks me. I sigh and nod my head.

"When we were on a break, I hooked up with this girl called Charlotte. I was drunk and I guess we didn't use protection." I tell her truthfully. Her mouth opens and her eyes fill with tears. "Hanna, please say something." I say.

"I can't even look at you right now Caleb, I didn't think you were one of those boys." She whispers, before sliding Layla off her lap and walking out of the room. Layla slides over to me, and I cuddle her. "It's okay daddy." She says, kissing my cheek.

 **OKAY I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER… I MEANT TO BUT JUST DON'T HAVE A LOT OF SPARE TIME. I'M THINKING OF DOING AN 'ARIANA'S LITTLE SISTER' TYPE STORY FOR YOU ARIANATORS OUT THERE (SHE'S SO AMAZING) AND BC I'VE BEEN READING LOADS OF THEM AND THEY'RE REALLY GOOD. BUT I'LL FINISH THIS STORY FIRST –LIV**

 **PS: WHO'S LISTENED TO DANGEROUS WOMAN. GOD ARI SLAYS SO MUCH**


	22. Chapter 22

**YOU DIDN'T STAY**

 **A story written by prettylittlehaleb234**

 ***disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters* *I'm also going to be changing their goodbye a bit so it doesn't completely match the pll storyline***

 **Chapter twenty-two: forgive and forget?**

HANNA

I wipe away my tears and see to the twins. Riley is sound asleep but Ava is lying wide awake. I walk over to her crib and she pulls herself up using the bars. "Ma-Ma," she whispers. Ava just said her first word! I squeal and fly her round in the air. She giggles, and I shout for Caleb. "Ca-," I stop myself remembering the aftermath of this morning. My family and friends should be arriving soon, so I've just got to go along with the fact Caleb had a child with another woman.

The doorbell goes, and I hear Caleb get up and answer it. I pick up a very excited Ava and a very sleepy Riley. They have two VERY different personalities. I trudge down the stairs and hand Caleb Riley without even looking at him. I greet my mom and Ted with warm hugs before loading them off with Ava. "Girls!" I squeal, running towards the three most important people in my life (besides from the twins and my mom). "Han!" they say, meeting me in the middle. We have a group hug and then I invite them inside.

We walk into the kitchen and I put the girls into their bouncers. "Dinner will be at 2:30, Caleb's family arrive at 1ish so make yourself at home!" I say, serving a plate of biscuits. The girls pull me aside, leaving my mom, Ted, Caleb, Layla and the twins in the family. "Han, who is she?!" Emily questions, before getting death stares from Aria and Spencer. "Sorry, I shouldn't have been so forward…" she says, looking down.

"No, Em it's fine. It's also a really long story," I say, praying the girls get my message that I don't want to talk about it. "We got time," Aria sasses, sticking her tongue out. "Fine. But I don't know where to start…" I say, and Spencer pulls me into a hug sensing my sad mood. "Han, it's okay. You can tell us anything." She whispers, stroking my hair. "Well, that little girl is called Layla, Layla Jade Rivers. She's 2 years old. The thing is, she's Caleb's." I say, tears flowing. "And not yours…" Emily says, sussing it out.

"What do I do, he said it was while we were on a break but I just don't know." I say praying the girls will help me out. "Well, think about it. You said she was two right, well two years ago where was Caleb?" Spencer says. "Two years… let me think." I think about it. "Ravenswood!" I practically scream. "SO, you are Caleb WERE on a break!" Aria says. "I guess we were," I say. Well at least he didn't cheat…

CALEB

I'm stood awkwardly with Ashley and Ted, and I also had Layla pulling on my jeans. "Daddy, who's that?" she says, pointing at the two of them. "They're you're grandparent's. That's Nana, and that's Grandpa. Okay?" I say. "Okay daddy," she says before walking off.

"It's a lovely house Caleb, very roomy." Ashley comments. "Thank you," I say, before the silence comes back. "Hanna's been gone for a while, I'll go find her." I say, before escaping my own front room.

"Hanna?" I call, looking in the downstairs rooms. I see Layla infront of me, and catch up to her. "In there Dadda," she says, pointing to the office. "What?" I say before I realise who's standing by the door. "Han," I breathe, taking a few steps closer. To my surprise she doesn't step back. "Can we talk?" she says innocently. "Of course," I say taking her hand, praying she doesn't pull away. And she doesn't.

We sit down on the big couch in the office. I turn to face Hanna, and she faces me. "I'm sorry," she says, stroking my face. "Hanna, I'm the one who should be saying sorry. You've got nothing to say sorry for." She nods, before turning her head away.

I turn it back, and look into her eyes. "Hanna Marin. I love you, and only you. With the exception of the twins, and now obviously Layla, you're the only girl I love. I'm sorry about Layla, it may have been a mistake, but I can't change the past. I now have a daughter, but that doesn't mean you can't be her mother. I guess what I'm hoping you'll say yes too, is caring for Layla because she's family?" I say, not looking away once.

"Of course Caleb." Hanna says before crashing her lips onto mine. Our lips move in motion, before she pulls away for air. Our foreheads touch, and I tuck her hair behind her ear. "I love you so much Hanna," I whisper to her. "I love you too, so much Caleb." She says back, before pecking my lips.

The office door slowly creaks open, and in the doorway stands a little Layla. "Hey baby," I say motioning her over. She waddles over and I pick her up to place her on my lap. But she wriggles, holding her arms out to Hanna. I look at Hanna and she takes Lay. Layla smiles, before making herself comfortable on Hanna's body.

She's soon sleeping sound, and Hanna carries her into the room where everyone is awaiting us. I walk over to the twins and take them from Ashley. With one child in each arm, I walk over to Hanna. "Our perfect little family." I whisper to her, and she smiles.

The rest of the day is filled with laughter and happiness. My parents arrived at 2:45ish, and are staying the night before doing a little travelling. Hanna's mom and Ted left around 8:30, and the girls left at 10. The lads left with their ladies, and that left me and Hanna. The twins went to bed at around 9pm, so I'm hoping they sleep through the night. As for Layla, Hanna got her room ready, and she went to bed after staying up with the 'grown-ups' even though we're still like a bunch of two year olds.

Anyway, she is sleeping next door, and Hanna and I climb into bed. "I'm glad today happened, I'm glad you found your daughter." Hanna says, looking into my chocolatey eyes. "Me too," I whisper, before kissing her softly. The clock strikes 12, and we call it a night. "Goodnight princess," I whisper. "You haven't called me that in a while," she whispers back. "I should, because you're my princess." I say, before wrapping my arms around her and falling asleep.

 **OMG SO I GOT MY BRACES OFF TODAY WITH NO WARNING. MY MATES FREAKED WHEN THEY SAW, AND I'M PRETTY SURE THEY DEAFENED ME FROM THE SCREAMS… HAVE YOU SEEN THE NEW PLL? OMG I WON'T SPOIL IT BUT I'M BUZZED FOR THE NEW SEASON. A LOT OF YOU HAVE QUESTIONED WHETHER CHARLOTTE IS CHARLOTTE ALI'S SISTER, BUT IT'S NOT. IN THIS STORY, ALI IS STILL 'DEAD' SO YES, THE CHARLOTTE IN THIS IS A RANDOM ONE FROM WHO KNOWS WHERE!**

 **-LIV X**


	23. Chapter 23

**YOU DIDN'T STAY**

 **A story written by prettylittlehaleb234**

 ***disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters* *I'm also going to be changing their goodbye a bit so it doesn't completely match the pll storyline***

 **Chapter twenty-three: smile**

HANNA

"Smile for the camera guys!" I say to the others. A three year old Layla stands to my right, and on Caleb's shoulder is Riley Mae Rivers. In my arms is my two year old Ava Rose Rivers. My little girls are already two years old… and Layla Jade is three?! I press the camera timer and rush back to my beautiful family.

I place myself next to Caleb, and Riley places her hand on my head. Ava gives the camera a big gin, and Layla stands in the middle holding mine and Caleb's hand. The camera flashes, indicating the photo has been taken.

I put down Ava and walk over to it. I look at it. It makes me smile, my children are so cute. I had always thought having Layla would tear our family apart however looking back I can't imagine life without her. The three of them are the best of friends. And I couldn't have asked for better children.

I give Caleb the thumbs up and he takes Riley from his shoulders. The three of them run to the swings and slide set we have in our garden. I smile and look up at Caleb. "We did a good job," I whisper. He nods his head, and kisses my cheek.

THE END

 **OMG GUYS THAT WAS THE LAST CHAPTER. I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR LIKE A MONTH I'VE BEEN VERY BUSY WITH FINAL EXAMS. BUT I DECIDED TO FINISH THIS TODAY BECAUSE I AM GOING TO DO A SEQUAL. SO YOU CAN TAKE A LOOK AT LAYLA, AVA AND RILEY IN THEIR TEENAGE YEARS. LOVE YOU ALL, THANKS FOR STICKING AROUND. –LIV XOXOX**


End file.
